Love and Some Verses
by starahel
Summary: Picking up where SR left off. Lois and Clarks relationship goes back to normal, but has Lois' feelings for Clark changed? Please Review!
1. 3 words that seem to Haunt

Disclaimer: I dont own anything Superman related. All though I wouldnt mind owning Brandon Routh and Kate Bosworth :) 

I had a copy of this up already, but I took it down because I forgot to add the Disclaimer. There was already a review and I didnt realize it until after I pressed the delete button on the first copy. So who ever reviewed I'm sorry! Please review again!

_

* * *

"I'm always around." And with that he was gone, in a blink of an eye.  
Lois was contemplating on how to start her article on Superman when she started thinking about the incident last night.  
__"I'm always around."_ The words seemed to echo in her mind.  
She stared blankly at her computer screen. Hoping an idea would hit her.

* * *

Whack  
Lois felt something hit her head.  
"What was that?" She thought outloud. She looked down to see a wadded up paper. She leaned over in her chair to examine it. As she begins to grab it, at the corner of her eye she sees a small figure race across to the cubicle next to hers. She unruffles the paper and it brings a smile to her face.

Jasey Poo  
Love's  
Mommy :)  
It states written in a deep green crayon. and an obvious resemblance to a childs hand writting.  
She turns to face Jason but sees that hes disappeared.  
And goes back to "writing"... Or at least _trying _to.  
"Lois!" Jimmy calls out behind a stack of papers.  
"Hey Jimmy"  
"Can you do me and favor and drop this off to Clark"  
Lois straightens herself and glances across the room to Clark, who seems to be stumped too.  
"Yeah no problem." She replies

"Howdy Clark!" She says plopping the stack onto his desk, He seems to perk up at her voice. "Jimmy wanted me to give you these"

"Thanks Lois." He replies with a smile  
"So I never really got to talk to you about your trip! Where'd you go?"  
Clark begins to speak but is quickly interrupted by a high pitched voice.  
"Mommy! Mommy! Look I can fly! I'm Superman!" Jason yells while standing on top of someones desk about to jump.  
"Jason get down from there!" Lois orders. But the boy doesn't comply. She turns to start leaving, but thought it rude to just leave Clark as he was beginning to explain.  
"Sorry Clark, motherhood calls! You'll tell me all about your trip later? Will you be around"  
Lois says in one breath. She starts suffling the papers she had just dropped off into a neater pile.  
"I'm always around." He replies suddenly regretting his choice of words.  
The papers slip out of her hands and fall to the floor. She drops down to pick them up.  
She squats there dumbfounded. A bit shocked by his reply.  
_"I'm always around."_ A familiar blue boy scout had spoken those exact words to her last night. And then hearing them from Clark was like Deja Vu. She starts analyzing Clark.br "Lois? Are you ok?" He questions cocking his head to the side and looking down at her on the floor by his desk. She sits there still in her trance of confusion with the look of a dear in the headlights upon her face.  
She starts to imagine Superman. And how he looked when he spoke the words that seemed to haunt her now. And then looks back at Clark. His glasses fade away and his hair smooths down. Lois gasped at the sight. _Its...Its..._ She began to think frantically.  
"Wha-What did you just say"  
"Uh... are you ok?" Clark responds trying to stay away from the subject.  
"No. Before that"  
"Lois?"  
"GRR." She exhales annoyed.  
"I'm always around?"  
Lois perks up at hearing this.  
"Say it again." She demands  
"I'm always...around?"  
"Say it like you mean it!" Lois snaps.  
Clark puffs out his chest and deepends his voice  
"I'm always around." He says with a cheesy smile.  
_Is it true? Can he be...  
_Her suspicisons rise.  
"Clark?...are..."  
She tries to regain her thoughts as a small pair of footsteps approach them.  
"Hiya Mister Clark!" Jason greets.  
"Hey buddy!"  
Clark always seems so happy when Jason was around.  
Jason looks over to his mom who is still squatting on the floor staring up at Clark.  
Then he looks back up at Clark.  
"Mommy?" He says moving closer to her. "Mommy? Helllllloooooo?" he starts waving a hand in front of her face.  
Lois finally snaps back to reality.  
"Hey Jasey." She says picking him off and finally getting off the ground. She looks back at Clark, but all she sees is Superman. She shakes her head trying to clear the thoughts of him from her mind. His thick rimmed glasses fade back in and his hair has returned to normal.  
_Geez! This is what 4 hours of sleep does to me. I started imagining Clark was Superman!_ She snorts and the boys look at her puzzled like they missed the joke, then look back at each other.  
Clark shrugs telling Jason that he doesnt know either. Theres an awkward silence if glancing at each other made up for conversation they would be having a party.  
"Mommy will you play with me!" Jason says with hope.  
"Sorry Jason but I still have to work, later maybe"  
"...oooook." Jason says hanging his head in sadness.  
"Hey, I'm done with my article. Jason do you want to hang out with me?" Clark asks with a smile.  
"OH BOY WOULD I! Can I mommy! Can I!"br Lois questions the boy with his eyes.  
"Well...if its not to much trouble for Mister Clark"  
A smile comes to Clark's face.  
"Not at all"  
"Ok then!" Lois says lowering Jason to the floor,"I owe you one Clark"  
And with that she was off. Giving Clark the whole day.With his _son._

* * *

Tell me what you think! If people like it I guess I'll continue. But if people dont. Then I guess this was a one shot hahaha.

But, I hope you liked it :)

- Starahel


	2. Jason

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still dont own anything Superman related. Like I said before I wouldnt mind owning a Brandon Routh or Kate Bosworth. 

Theres comments at the bottom for everyone who replied :)

* * *

"So What do you want to do?" Clark asks as Jason and himself walk into the elevator. 

"Lets go to the park! No! The Zoo! No! Let's go to the beach"  
Clark laughed at how eager his son was.

_His son. Oh how good it felt to say that. Ever since Lois told him while he was in the hospital, all he wanted to do was spend time with Jason. Get to know him. Have him finally call him Daddy._

DING

The elevator comes to a hault and the doors open.

"You have a long list of things you want us to do today... Which one do you want to do first?"

"You mean you're going to take me everywhere!" Jason says excitingly.

"If you want!"  
Jason seemed seemed so happy. And nothing else in the world could please him. (Except Lois of course.)

"Lets go to the park first!" Jason screamed.  
"Ok lets go!"

They waited at the crosswalk. And when it blinked for the pedestrians to go, Clark started walking.

"So what do you want to do after this?" Clark says half way across.  
While he waited for an answer he looked over at Jason... Who was no where... to... be... found.  
Clark frantically looked around and spied Jason still waiting at the curb staring a Clark.  
Clark runs back to the curb.  
"Jason whats wrong"  
"Mommy said I'm not allowed to cross the street unless Mommy or Daddy hold my hand!" Jason explains.  
Clark gazes at Jason in amazement at how he grew up to be such an energetic ball of joy.

_Just like his mother._ Clark thinks as a smile grows on his face.

"Alright, come on buddy." Clark says with a smile as he extends his hand. Jason takes it.  
Clarks hand swallows Jasons. And they walk a across the street, As a father and son.  
When they reach the other curb, Clark loosens his grip. But Jasons stays firm. And he smiles down at his son as Jason looks up at his biological Father. Clark lets go of Jasons hand and scoops him up and places him on his shuolders.

"It feels like I'm flying! You're so tall Mister Clark! I want to grow up to be as tall as you"  
He shouts down as he places his hands on Clarks head to remain balanced.

_You probably will with your genes._  
Clark thinks about his _son_.  
As they finally reach the park. Jason quickly kicks off his shoes and pulls his socks off.  
Clark follows.

Jason runs over and starts playing on the monkey bars, as Clark stands squishing his toes in the sand and admiring his son. Soon enough Jason finds his way on top of the metal bars, and stands up on the railings.

"Mister Clark look at me! Mister Clark loo- WHOA!"

Jason says losing his balance and starts falling to the ground below him. Inches from the ground a strong pair of arms wrap around him and pull him closer to his saviors chest. Jason looks up and is greeted by a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Are you ok Jason?" Jasons starts to speak but a wheeze comes out. He starts hyperventallating from shock.  
And pulls his inhaler out of his pocket and takes 2 long puffs.

"How'd you do that?" Jason says with wonder.

"What do you mean?"  
Still in Clarks arms he starts, "I saw you! Before I fell! (Wheeze!) You weren't even close!  
(Wheeze!) You would have have to have Super (Wheeze!) powers to have reached me in time!" He lowered Jason down. Clark was amazed at how a 5 year old could have figured that out but an adult with a college degree couldnt.

"Fast reflexes I guess. Plus It was an accident waiting to happen." Clark smirks.

"Can I sit on your shoulders again? I wanna go flying!"

At that exact moment, Clark heard a girl screaming for help.

"Uh yeah. Hold on. Go Play on the monkey bars again." Jason didnt have to be told twice.  
He was already grabbing on to the bars one by one. By the time he was in the middle someone swooped him up and he was being lifted into the air. At first he thought it was Clark but when he turned his head. He saw a heroic face.

"Supe- Super-Superman!" Jason stutters.

"Hi there. I heard from Clark that you wanted to go flying." He replies in a deep voice.  
Although it was a totally different person. The only person Jason saw...was Clark.  
He started thinking about how Clark saved him from falling. WhileSuperman was holding him,  
Jason was thinking about Clark. And how much he reminded him of Superman. Clark, without his glasses and shiner hair. Before Jason could say anything they landed on a near by rooftop.

"Look Jason. I need you to stay here for a minute. Someone needs my help."

"You know my name?" Jason asks.

"Of course." He said with a smile and with that Superman was gone.  
Jason rushed over to the edge and to see a building, diagnal from the one he was on, on fire.  
Superman reaches the ground.

* * *

"How many people are still inside?" He asks the chief firefighter, While still keeping his eyes on the burning apartment building.

"Just one, shes too deep in for our men to reach her."

"What level is she on?"

"8th...Room..." He starts but Superman was off. He bursted through a window and bashed through a door.

"HELP ME!"

The voice didnt seem too far away. He focused his hearing on a childs faint breaths and sobs.  
She was close. Really close. He used his X ray vision to scan through the apartments rooms. He spied a small skeleton a few rooms away. He busts through the walls. And into the room he swore he saw the figure in. He used his hearing again and heard the sobs. They were as close as ever. He strode over to the closet and pulled the door off the hindges. And there curled up into a ball on the floor. Sat a child, Jasons age. He grabs the child in his arms and wraps his cape around her so the flames wouldnt harm her. He flew through the halls and ended up at the front door. He walked out and handed the small child to a firefighter and was off.

* * *

Meanwhile on the rooftop, Jason saw everything. From when he entered to when he exited with the little girl in his arms.  
Superman swooped passed again and picks him up, cradling him so Jasons facing him.

"Clarks probably looking for you."

"No hes not." Jason replies.  
Superman looks a bit shocked,

"Why would you say that?"

"Because hes right here." Jason pokes Superman...or Clark.. in the chest.

"What are you talking about?" Clark says. Not wanting to deny it. But does so anyways.

"Its ok Mister Clark. I wont tell anyone. Pinky Promise." Jason sticks out his pinky and Clark wraps his around Jasons with a big grin on his face.

"I don't know why mommy doesn't realize that you're Superman. You have the same color eyes, the same nose, the same color hair,  
Even the same smile!"

Clark smiles at how smart his son is.  
_Just like his mom... Just like his mom._  
Clark repeats to himself. They reach the sand. and Jason lays down. Superman zooms off and Clark lays down next to him on the sand.

"Can we go flying again?" Jason asks smiling.

* * *

" Are you hungry?" 

"Yeah!"

"What do you want to eat?"

"PIZZA! ICE CREAM! COOKIES!"

"I'm guessing youre not a vegetarian like your mom?" Clark says relieved.

"A vege. a veget...No, I'm not one of those." Jason spits out.

"Pizza?"

"YEAH!"

"Pizza it is." Clark smiles.

Throughtout the time they were eating. Jason was telling Clark wonderful stories. About his mom. About his toys. About his..._dad_, Richard. Richard was a good guy. But Clark was Jasons dad. It killed him to hear him referring to someone else as his dad. But he bit his tongue and let his son continue explaining.

"No wonder Mommy likes you so much Clark, You're realll nice. And strong! And you can..." Jason lowers his voice to a whisper, " fly!"  
Clark laughs.  
"Your mommy likes me?" Clark says surprised.

"Yeah! She talks about you all the time!"  
Clark starts gaining hope.  
"She always tells me how nice Superman man is and how strong he is. But now that I know him. Shes right!"

_Superman. She talks about Superman. Not you Clark._ Clark thinks to himself. His hope dies. But not his love for Lois. Or Jason.

They spend a funfilled day at the lake feeding ducks, thenthe Zoo. Everything Jason had his eyes on. Clark surprised him with buying it for him.

"Daddy would never buy me these things!"

_Blek. Richard. Grrrr._

"Can I start calling you daddy!" Jason jokes.

"Haha, If you want." Jasons last statement brought a smile to Clarks face.

* * *

They arrive back at the Daily Planet around Midnight. Jason fell asleep on the table at the Pizza Place. And Clark walked all the way back with Jason in his arms. Craddling him like a little baby. Sure he could of taken a cab. But he was enjoying these moments with his son. He didnt want them to end. 

The elevator ding'ed once again and Clark began to step out. But was greeted by Lois stepping in.

"Uh... Hi there."

"What did you do to my son!" Lois jokes. She takes Jason from Clarks arms and thanks him once again. They ride down in the elevator. Lois seems to be struggling. Holding her purse. Some files, and her son... _their_ son. Clark takes Jason and the files from her. Holding them ever so stabley. (Is that a word?) They walk out to Lois' car.

"Thanks Clark, I owe you one." Lois said with a smile. She got into the drivers seat and sped off.

* * *

Lois was laying Jason down in his bed when he awoke. 

"Clark? Clark?"

"Clark went home sweetie." Lois replied calmly.  
He looked out his window to see a blue and red figure zipping past. A smile came to Jasons face.  
"No he didnt." And with that he fell back into a deep sleep.  
Lois went outside to get some air. Before she reached the door, Richard confronted her.

"Where are you going this time of the night?" Richard question.

"Just to get some air. My head hurts." She quickly lied.

"Ok... then." Richard approached her. Kissing her temples. Then galloped up the stairs.

* * *

The night was quiet. No one was screaming for a savior. So Clark took this opportunity to see his son. Floating above the lakeside house, Clark was about to go to his childs window when a voice addressed him. 

"I heard you took my son for a flying lesson to day."

"And who'd you hear this from Ms. Lane?"

"Jason, He can't stop talking about you. Or... Clark either."  
Superman smirked and floated down to the grass and strided to Lois' side.

"Maybe... we shoud tell him? That... you're...you know...his father? I think he'll enjoy knowing that now."

"I'd enjoy that too." Superman smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?"  
Superman nodded.  
"Is it possible to be in love with someone. That you dont even really know?"

"Anythings possible." As the lump in his throat subside. He worked up enough courage and started to speak, "Lois Lane, I Love You."  
She showed no emotion on her face. And cleared her throat.

"When you wrote that article... Why the World Doesnt Need Superman.." He started.

"I didn't mean it... Any word of it. I was just angry because you left. Without even a simple goodbye. I loved you. From the moment I laid eyes on you...You know what Superman? That doesnt matter anymore. None of it does."

Hurt spread through his body. He was about to fly off. His feet had already left the ground. When a hand placed on his arm,pulled him back.

"I love you Superman," Lois said with a gleam in her eyes, "I always have, I always will." Still grabbing onto his arm she pulled him in closer. Their faces inches away from each others, Just gazing into each others eyes.

_He has the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen._ Lois thought to herself.

The moment their lips touched, they both melted inside. Lois released her grip on Supermans arm and guided her hands upward, cupping his face. Supermans hands slithered down her back and wrapped around her waist pulling her in closer. At first their kiss was gentle. Superman didnt want to do anything that would harm her. But as he loosened up. The kiss got fiercer. She ran her fingers through his hair and he'd go crazy. Longing for more. Soon enough their tongues entwined. It felt like when they were together they didnt have a care in the world.

From the window of the bedroom, Richard saw everything. He died seeing the woman he loved. With the man she loved.

Lois broke away. Gasping for air. But her grip on Superman didnt loosen. With her barefeet on his boots, they began to ascend. She wrapped her arms around his body and laid her head on his chest. Listening to his heart beat. And enjoying the warmth of his body against hers. They had be floating above the lake for hours. Before Superman maneuvered until he was laying down. Lois started freaking out and Clark... I mean.. Superman just laughed.

"Relax..." He said in a calming voice. "Do you trust me?"

She looked at him like he was crazy, but then took a deep breath and said, "Of course I do."  
He flipped her over so her back was against his chest and laid her down. They laid staring up at the stars. Her left hand holding his right. His left hand wrapped around her waist. And her right hand fiddling with his hair. Her breaths became softer. And her fingers have stopped moving in his hair. He looked over at her and saw that she was asleep. He wrapped his cape around her, acting as a blanket. And they stayed there till sunrise.

* * *

She awoke to still being in the air. Superman was asleep. She turned herself over to have her chest against his. And lightly kissed his lips. Hoping itd wake him up. It didnt. Her lips followed his jaw bone until she reached his neck. He woke up to a light sucking at his neck. He spied who was on him and smiled. Lois laughed at how she left a deep red mark on him. 

He lowered her back to her lawn.  
He started to fly away.  
"Will I see you around?" She asked like before.

"I'm always around." He said with a smile.  
The moment he said that, Clarks face flashed in her mind. Clark waved behind Lois. She turned around to see her son at his window.

"See you around Superman!" He yelled over to Clark.  
Clark shot a wink at Jason. And Jason winked back.  
Leaving one Lois Lane. Very _Very_ Confused.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review:) 

**KFF:** I'm really glad you like it! I love all the people here theyre so nice to a first time writer.

**ANTHROPOLOGi:** Yayyy! I'm glad you liked it. It'll get better!

**mari12345:** Heres part 2 for you!

**Angel452:** Lois has to find out _eventually, _But in the meantime.. at least their son knows! Haha!

**Jokerisdaking:** Hey! I think I've seen you review a couple stories I've read! Haha. I'm really glad you like it! I stay up writing these things till 5 in the morning. I even made like a little head light so I can write in the dark in peace! Yeah thats how dedicated I am hhehehehaha.

**Mango-Peekatu-4ever** uh i mean **Sango-Miroku-4ever:** Suck up hahAHAHA Just kidding Sup kid? Thanks for inspiring me to write one hahaha Yes i did write a kiss scene. And now you and Lara can make fun of me for being a perve hahaha

**Lara:** (If you do read this) Hey perve!

Thats all! I'll **try** and get one out everyday!

- Starahel


	3. I spent a night with Clark Kent

Disclaimer: I still dont own anything Superman related :(. Depressing! haha Oh, and Anything Will and Grace Related or The Notebook related. (Youll find out why later)

Like before, Theres comments at the bottom for everyone who replied :)

This Chapter goes out to Felicia AKA **Mango-Peekatu-4ever** . For being cool! And a World class suck up :) JUST KIDDING

* * *

It was a long day at the office and Lois was relieved that she could finally go home. 

"Night Jimmy!" She shouts heading towards the elevator.

Lois quickly pressed the "L" Button to the Lobby. In the elevator hung a Superman article. Entitled "Superman saves a group of children!". Jasons face flashed in Lois' mind. Ever since that day Jason and Clark spent together, all Jason wanted to do was hang out with Clark.. And when he wasnt hanging out with him, he was talking constantly about Clark.

_"Mommy, Clark is soooo cool! He takes me flying!" _

"Flying?"  
Jason looked like what he just said was something he shouldnt of. He quickly thought something up.

"When...he picks me up and puts me on his shoulders... Hes so tall, he makes it seem like I'm flying!"  
Lois looked at Jason with a confused face, but when Jason grinned at her, she forget everything and laughed it off.

"Hold the door!" A deep voice shouts.  
Moments later right as the doors are closing a large hand grabs the edge of a door. And Clarks head pops in and joins Lois in the elevator.  
"Thanks for holding the door _Lois_." Clark states sarcastically.

"Sorry... I was kind of lose in thought." She replied with a small smile.

"Haha. Its ok."  
After that, the conversation...died. and the silence became awkward. This was as close as Clark could ever get to Lois _alone_. He should be making the most out of it! He opened his mouth to speak...

DING!

The doors opened and they walked out.

"Bye Clark!" Lois said walking to the right as he walked to the left. He was walking down the sidewalk hands in his pockets. When he heard a familiar voice saying. "Superman please, help me."

* * *

Lois was walking down the street to her car in the Daily Planets parking complex. When a strong pair of arms pulled her into a dark alley. Confused about what just happened. Lois remained quite, calm. But then she became face to face with three large, dirty looking men. 

"Well-Well-Well, this ones a pretty one." The biggest one said grabbing Lois' chin between his thumb and index finger and tilting her head, forcing her to look at him. She shakes him away.

"Oooh, fiesty." He teases. The other two chuckle and are soon behind her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them behind her. The main "thug" moves in closer to her face. She moves her head away from him. Having her cheek against his own. His mouth releases hot air onto her neck.  
"I'm going to have fun with this one." He chuckles, "Wheres your precious Superman now, hun?"  
Hearing him call her "hun" killed her. She knew this wasnt going to end pretty.  
"Superman please, help me." She whispered.

* * *

The thugs hands slithered down her sides and his thumbs found the waist line of her skirt, he started lowering it.  
"Get your hands off her." A familiar heroic voice called.  
Lois turned her head, expecting to see her Super powerful Lover. But what she saw surprised her. 

Not having enough time to change into his outfit, Clark rushed over to where he saw 4 people standing, while using his X ray vision. Lois needed help. **Now**. And every second he wasted, could lead to something terrible.

"Who the hell are you?"  
"I'm the person whos going to kick your ass if you dont take your filthyhands off of her."  
_Is this really Clark? The normally quiet, clumsy, people-person Clark? The one that never uses profanity! Since when did he grow guts?_ Lois thought to herself. Still in the hands of two fairly large men.

"Ooooohhh What a big strong man!" The thug said as he takes his hands off of Lois and walked up to Clark. Looking him square in the eye.  
Behind his back he was pulling out a knife.  
"CLARK! WATCH OUT!" Lois screamed.  
The thug took the knife to Clarks stomach. and it bent against his skin.  
"What...the...hell?" The thug said in confusion looking at the bent blade. He then looked at his knuckles. Wearing a nice shiny green stoned ring. _Kryptonite._  
And then takes his fist to Clarks stomach once. And then another time, and once more.Clark ached in pain. But couldnt back out now. The woman he loved was in danger. He stood up. and simply said,  
"My turn." He took his fist to the mans jaw. The thug flew backwards. Flying a good 50 feet away from Clark.  
Clarks eyes narrow on the two remaining men.  
"I'd let go of her, If I was you."  
The two men released their grip, put their hands in the air and started walking backwards. Lois ran over to Clark and wrapped her arms around his body. He snapped out of his rage and looked down at Lois with complete sympathy in his eyes.  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
Lois nodded, and that was all he needed. Clark moved away from Lois' grip and moved closer to the two men still standing.  
"Hey man... we left her alone!" One stated, trying to get out of getting the shit kicked out of him.  
"Well you see... None of this would ofhappen if you would of just left her alone in the first place." And with that Clark took them by their collars and threw them against the brink wall. And landed in an open dumpster with two loud THUDS.  
Lois stood in amazement at how strong Clark was. He returned to her side grabbing his stomach. Lois placed her hand on his hand... which was on his stomach. Where the stab wound was supposed to be.  
"Clark, you're hurt!"  
"No, its ok, I'm fine Lois... really."  
"Come on, lets get you home."

* * *

They reached Clarks apartment. Which surprisingly, Lois had never really been to. Clarks arm was around Lois' shoulders and her arm was wrapped around his body _trying_ to support him. But having Clark twice her size and twice her weight. Was pretty darn difficult.  
"Clark where are your keys?"  
"Um... In my pocket." He said referring to the pocket in the middle of them.  
Lois looked up at him, slightly blushing. Then placed her hand inside of his pants pocket digging around for his keys.  
An elderly couple walked past the two and saw Lois. 

"Couldn't wait to get inside I guessed." The elderly woman said to her husband.  
Lois turned a brighter shade of red as she finally found his keys. She turned the lock and opened the door.  
The walls were a deep crimson. With a black leather couch right in the middle and Plasma TV. Placed all around the room, where a bunch of metal bar book shelves. Filled with hundreds of books. She sat Clark down on the coach and found her way to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and a first aid kit was no where to be found.

"Clark? Wheres your first aid kit?" Lois shouts.  
"Umm...Its in the bathroom..." Lois was about to object but Clark continued, "...in...the...bedroom."  
Clark was now standing in the doorway.

"You're suppose to be sitting Mister!"  
A smile comes to his face. She slides past him and opens the door to his bedroom. Clark follows.  
His bedroom wallsconsists of shade of dark blue. A dark blue comforter, pillows and sheets. There wasmetal bookshelves all around the room. Full of pictures. She enters the bathroom and fins the first aid kit. Clarks sitting uncomfortably on the bed.

"Lift up your shirt." Lois commands

"Uh... excuse me?"  
Lois chuckles and takes his shirt in her hands and lifts it up. Expecting some disturbing stab wound... there was nothing there.. except... Clarks rock hard abs... and a large gross looking bruise and a cut in the middle of the bruise.  
Lois blushes and turns away.  
"How... how is that possible? I saw the knife!... But thats a gross looking bruise!" She says poking at it.

"Ow!" Clark says _actually_ in pain. After all the guys ring was made of kryptonite.  
"Oh dear." Lois says examining the bruise closer. She sees his bright red flesh. Lois sprays some alchohol on it.

"OWW!" Clark screams out.

"Oh stopping being such a little baby."

"But it hurts!" Clark says pouting out his bottom lip.

"Awww you want mommy to kiss the booboo?" Lois was shocked at what she just said.

"Yes!" He shouted...sarcastically?

Lois large bandaid around the cut. She bend over to his stomach and her lips touch his cut.

"All better?"  
Clark shook his head and chuckled to himself.  
She stood up and looked around the room at the pictures. There was a few with his parents. His dog. Lois' cousin,Chloe. And one that really caught her eye.  
There was a picture of Clark and herself. She didnt remember taking this. They looked so close. His arm was tightly around her. And she seemed to enjoy it.

She glanced at her watch.

"Look at the time. I have to go." Lois explains.

"Oh... ok then." Clark says disappointingly.  
_I dont want you to leave!_ He screamed in his mind.  
Lois seemed to see this.

"On second thought...you're still hurt... maybe... I should.. watch after you." Lois should be feeling guilty right now. But something inside of her wanted this.  
Clark perked up.  
Lois thought about Richard. Who was at home. Probably waiting for her. While she was in another mans apartment..._alone_. But somehow... It wasnt on her conscience.  
Clark sat down on his bed and turned on the TV. Lois followed standing in the door way, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Looking at the 6'4'' giant in a black shirt and blue PJ bottoms with the Superman logo all over them. A smile comes to her face. She moves closer to the bed.  
"Scoot over."  
Clark did. And she climbed on to the bed with him.  
They started watching Will and Grace. Lois loved this show. She'd chuckle here and there. But Clark bursted out laughing. When that was done, Clark flipped the channel. and The Notebook, was playing.  
"I love this movie!" She screamed.  
Clark smiled. She snuggled in close to Clark. Halfway into the movie. Lois fell asleep. Her entire body snugged up against Clarks side.  
Clark smiled. Bent down and kissed her forehead. He pulled the blankets over the two of them. And snuggled up to her again. Both having the best nights sleep. Theyve had. _In a long time._

* * *

The next morning Lois awoke with a arm around her lower back. She was cuddled up next to a man. Her face in his chest.And His chin was rested on the top of her head. He was warm. And she didnt care who he was. 

A few hours later, Lois awoke once more. The man beside her was still sleeping. She looked over to see Clark. She smiled, moved in closer to him. Something took over her, and she gently placed a kiss on his lips. His eyes shot open.  
"Good morning Lois."  
"Good morning, Clark." She replied with a smile. Slightly blushing  
Her eye caught the clock on the other side of Clark.  
It was 11:47 AM. They were both late to work. But that didnt matter.  
All Lois was thinking about was how she spent a night with Clark.  
And all Clark cared about was Lois.

* * *

Sorry the ending is cheesy :) hehehehe 

Thanks for reading! Again! Please Review!

**Jacqueline Roget**: I'm not sure if thats a good _interesting..._ or a bad _interesting..._ Lets hope its a good one:

**Sango-Miroku-4ever:** Pervert. HAHAHA Just kidding I LOVE YOU FOOL:

**Angel452:** I don't want to give out to much but, She'll have to find out... eventually hahaha

**Cammie33:** Yay I'm glad you liked it! That makes me happy!

**hollywoodgal205:** I'm on a roll! I've been updating everyday so far! hahaha!

**Bluie Twilight Star:** Yeah, I was thinking about Jason being a bit more naive too. But, I figured since its too early for Lois to find out, I'll have Jason. Haha.

**xxbreathe0ut88xx:** Yeah, I saw Superman and it blew me away! But I thought it was lacking the whole Clois action everyone was dying to see. Sooo Yeah. If they cant get together in the movie, at least they get together in a story! haha

**katie:** Hey, Is this the Katie that reviews my friend? The **Sango-Miroku-4ever** story? Its called... **Superman: My True Savior**? Haha. I was hoping you'd read mine! And tell me what you thought of it..  
And if this isnt the katie I think it is. I probably sound like a complete fool now hahaha

**Jokerisdaking**: I enjoyed the Clois too :)


	4. Why does it always rain on me!

Disclaimer: Me dont own nothing related to Superman :(

Like before, Theres comments at the bottom for everyone who replied :)

PostScript: This chapter is a bunch of fluff sorry for the people who dont like it. hahahaha.

Oh and **Angel452**...eventually has come soon enough :) hint hint achoo achoo cough cough :)

Theres a around there somewhere. I just wanted to let you know what that meant  
Kate Bosworth has different color eyes. And so, Since she plays Lois...yeah haha

* * *

As Clark and Lois strolled down the street together, secretly, neither of them were in a rush to reach work. Despite the face they were both already an hour and a half late. Lois strode right next to Clarks side. Not giving a damn about his personal space.  
The day was windy and only having what she had on yesturday,.Which consisted of a plain tank top and a knee length gray skirt, her jacket lost in the alley. The weather made Lois very cold. Clark looked down at her, as she was snuggling up against his side for at least the slightest bit of body heat. His warm hand touched her bare shoulder as he pulled her in closer. He then removed his jacket and helped Lois put it on. 

"Thank you very much Mr. Kent."  
"You're very welcomed Ms. Lane."  
Lois smiled as she realized Clarks grip had no loosened on her. She found it the perfect opportunity to get closer. She wrapped her arm around his lower back and pulled him in. They came to a hault at the stop light, still holding tightly to each other.  
_No wonder Jason likes him so much, hes so caring, so gentle, so...HOT_ Lois laughed at her thoughts and was enjoying Clarks company.

* * *

They reached the front of the office, Lois didnt let go, but Clark did. She frowned, but understood his reason. These were the people they worked with. They all knew she was engaged to Richard. And if they saw the two walking in like they were a couple. Word would get around. And it would eventually reach Richard. The two strode, still in contact, but not as obvious contact, to the elevator.  
The doors closed. Only containing two people. Lois decided to take a chance. She grabbed Clarks hand and laced it with her own.  
_What has come over you Lane? You have a fiance! You have a good life! How can you be doing this!_ Lois thought frantically as she looked up at Clark,  
as he looked down and her. And once his blue eyes met her blue and hazel ones. She forgot all her thoughts.  
"Clark... last night."  
"Lois, you dont have to-" Clark started  
"was the best night, I've had in a long time." Lois stated.  
A smile grew on Clarks face,  
"I'm glad I could be of service."  
Clarks hand was now behind Lois resting on the railing. Her arms were around his body as she pulled Clark closer. She moved her head up. Trying to get as close as she could. Clark bent down. Little by little.She was now on her tippy toes. Her left hand was now cradling Clarks neck, pulling him closer until their lips were almost touching. Clark bent down. Having their lips finally touch. He melted inside as the kiss became more passionate. Lois' hand ran through his hair, and his hands were roamng down her back.  
"Wait-Clark-Wait." Lois said breaking the kiss.  
_Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? Whats wrong?_Clark shouted in his mind.  
But that soon faded as Lois' plan started to unfold. She moved towards the elevators buttons and pressed the big red one. Causing the elevator to stop. She smirked as she returned to Clark wrapping her arms around him once more.  
"Techincally...we're already at work. And since we're already late...it wouldnt matter if we're 15 minutes late... or an hour." She raised one of her eyebrows.  
"Hmmm... Ms. Lane I think-" Clark was cut off by Lois' lips crashing into his own. One by one the buttons started to come off. first Lois', losing Clarks jacket and throwing it downto the floor. Then to Clarks. She unbuttoned one. Still intact with Clarks lips. She looked down to see a familiar shade of blue. The fabric clung tightly to him. Before she could do anything else. Lois' legs were now wrapped around Clarks waist...

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the Daily Planets lobby. Jimmy had just come back from taking pictures of the remains of the burnt apartment building. He walked down to the elevators, hearing the clicky-a-dee click of his heels hitting the marble floor. There were three elevators. One on the left, One in the middle, and one on the right. He chose the middle one. His finger finally hitting the up button. He waited for what seemed like 20 minutes. Watching everyone else hurry into the left and right elevators. And up they went. Jimmy whispered to himself...  
"What in the...world?"

* * *

45 minutes later, the two exited the elevator, as a few pairs of eyes stared at them confusingly. They walked down the main aisle, with messy hair, sloppy clothes, buttons open. and a thin layer of sweat laid on their skin. Lois was wearing a large jacket, that was obviously not Richards, that seemed like a dress on her.  
_Great going Lane, you're now a class A whore!_  
She thought to herself, But then she looked at Clark. Still walking next to her. He seemed so happy when he was around her. Her thoughts had vanished once again. Like as if, whenever she was with Clark, she didnt have a care in the world, she felt so safe in his arms. Like, nothing bad would ever happen to her. She only felt this way once before. With only one other man. _Superman._

Lois kept gazing at Clark when she was interrupted.

"Lois, honey!" Richard said rushing out of his office and taking Lois in his arms. She felt uncomfortable as Clark stood there watching.  
"Honey are you ok? Where have you been!"  
"Richard, I'm fine, Really... I'm fine." She said fumbling her way out of his arms.  
"I was so worried when you didnt call last night!"  
"RICHARD, Relax, I was with Clark." Lois bit her tongue.  
_Dammit I shouldnt of said that!_ Lois screamed  
"Clark?" Richard questioned looking over at him. Clark smiled and waved.  
Richard grabbed Lois' arm roughly. Clark was about to spring into action. But Lois gave him a look like "Its ok. I can handle this." So he stood his ground.  
Richard whispered. "What the hell were you doing with Clark?" Jealousy obviously sensed in his voice.  
"Richard, relax..."  
"HOW CAN I RELAX KNOWING MY FIANCE WAS WITH ANOTHER MAN WHILE I WAS AT HOME WORRYING SICK!" His voice started to rise, as the employees passing by gave them awkward looks.  
"Last night, ..." She stopped. Knowing that if she told him the truth he would be twice as angry. He would then know that it was her choice to stay. Not Clarks,  
"... I finished early. So I decided to get a drink... thinking...it'd relieve stress. One drink became two... and two because 8. By the time I was done I was a drunken wreck. I was about to drive home when I ran into Clark...I passed out in front of him,"  
Her story seemed to become stronger. Like as if that was what actually happened.  
"And he took me to his place, since he doesnt know where we live."

Richard didnt buy it at first. But then looked deeply in her eyes. Looking for even the slightest hint of deceit. When he couldnt find anything, he gave up and believed her. He took her in his arms again. And kissed her forcefully. Richard seemed to be having the time of his life. As Lois just stood there, not returning the kiss. Clark stood their awkwardly, Lois looked at him helplessly like silently screaming for help. Richard finally broke the kiss. And wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"Well, I guess I owe you a thank you Clark."  
"It was nothing." Clark replied scratching his head.  
"No, no. Dont be so modest. Thinking about what could of happened to Lois, if you hadnt been there, that would of...well sucked." Richard chuckled not knowing what he just said was extremely ironic.

* * *

Clark walked over to his desk. His chairs back facing him. He twirled it around to see a little boy. Sitting with crayons in his hands.  
"Hiya Mister Clark!" Jason squeeked.  
"Hey buddy! What are you doing here?"  
"I was drawing you a picture!" He said motioning to Clarks desk.  
Clark kneeled down to be ateye level with Jason.  
"Oh yeah? Lets see what we have here." Clark picked up the paper. It was drawing of Clark holding Lois'hand who was holdingJasons hand and Jason holding...Supermans hand.  
"Wow Jason its wonderful!" Clark said examining the drawing like it was the Mona Lisa.  
"You like it?"  
"Of course I do!"  
"Yay! I'm glad!" Jason said, taking the picture from Clark and holding it against the wall with one hand. He placed 4 strips of tape on the edges of the paper.  
"I'm going to put it right here so you can see it anytime!"  
"Well, thank you very much Jason."  
Jason flung his two little arms around Clarks neck. Clark was a little taken back. But nonetheless returned the hug.  
Lois walked up and spied to two. With a smile on her face.  
"AWWWWW." She said aloud.  
"MOMMY!" Jason shouted holding her legs tightly between his arms.  
"Hey baby." She said ruffling his hair.  
"Clark... can I see you for a moment? Jason go play in Daddys office."  
And with that they were off.

* * *

Lois led Clark to the elevator. Dodging the eyes that spied them exiting the elevator, all out of breath, together. She pressed the up button with led them to the roof. The wind was blowing rougher than before, and the skies were now gray. The sun was no where to be found.  
"Lois? What are we-" Clark started. Lois pushed him into the wall kissing him fiercely.  
"Richard has been on my back about spending the night with you... and I'm getting sick of it! He doesnt trust me!"  
Before he could reply, she pushed her lips into his again. And soon enough raindrops started to fall from the sky above.  
In mere seconds they were drenched. Clarks hair was now smoothed down, thanks to the rain... and Lois combing her fingers through. Lois looked up at the sky. Then to Clarks eyes. They burned a bright blue, even through his wet glasses. Lois wrapped Clarks jacket around the both of them.Trying to hide away from the rain. But it was no use. She walked over to the edge. To look down at all the cars rushing by. Clark took a few steps foward. Just in case she slipped and fell over the edge. He took his glasses off, cleaning the water from the lens. Lois turned around to Clark. Without his glasses on. He looked very handsome. Yet fairly familiar. He looked up at Lois. Who looked as if she had just seen a ghost.  
"Cl-Cl-Clark?" Clark put his glasses back on slowly. He didnt care if she had found out.  
_It cant be...It just cant be!...can it?_ Lois thought to herself.  
"Yes Lois?" His voice was deeper...familiar to...  
Lois shook the thought from her head. But Clark was still intent on listening to her.  
"I-I-I love you Clark." She didnt know why she said it, but she did. And she meant it, every word.  
Even through the rain, the love between the two was surely visible.  
Clark walked up to her, thinking this was the most perfect time to tell her. After all, she had just said she loved _him._ _Him._ Not Superman.  
"I love you too Lois." Lois took the rim of his glasses and pulled them off. She looked straight into his eyes.  
She let out a chuckle. Before saying, "I knew it." 3 short words, before crashing her lips into his once again. 

They spent what felt like minutes, together. Lois' back to Clarks chest. He held her tightly. As if nonverbally saying. _I'll never let you go. Never again._

* * *

They entered the office, drenched and greeted by confused faces. Richard was the only one with guts enough to ask what the hell happened.  
"Where were you? You've been gone for 2 hours! And you both are drenched!"  
"We were covering a story..._Richard._" She replied coldy. He grabbed her elbow and dragged her into his office shutting the door completely.  
Clark pushed out every other conversation in the office, and focused on theirs. 

"What the hell Lois? First Superman... Now Clark? When will you ever give _me_ a chance?"  
"Whats wrong with you lately? Its like you dont even trust me!"  
"Well how can I when youre out with other men in the city? Other men that are not me!"  
"Isnt that what marriage is all about? Trust? How can we get married when you cant even trust me to work with a friend!"

_A friend... was that all she thought about Clark? Just a friend? Like what just happened didnt matter to her at all?_ Clark shook the thought from his head and continued listening.

"Well Im sorrrrryyyy if I have the right to become worried about you! For all you know you could of been raped!"  
"BY WHO! CLARK?" Lois practically started screaming. "YOU DONT KNOW HIM! AND YOU DONT EVEN WANT TO! HES A GOOD MAN RICHARD..." Her voice trailed off. "You know what...When you find that you can finally trust me...give me a call."  
"Where the hell do you think youre going?"  
"Somewhere where _youre_ not there."  
"All I was doing was worrying I think I have that right!"  
"If you were so worried why didnt you call the police? Instead of waiting on your ass. You know if you were _really _worried you would of done that. Did you?"  
"...No"  
"Thought so." And with that she left the office. Leaving Richard very confused.  
She reached Clark and grabbed his hand. Pulling him to his cubicle.  
"Clark I cant-" His hand covered Lois' mouth. He twirled his chair over to see a little boy curled up into a ball sleeping.  
They both aw-ed quietly. Clark placed his jacket covering the boy.

"Grrr. I have to get to work on a Superman article... care to help me?" She winked.  
And they were off to her cubicle.

* * *

Lois was busy away typing, when Richard confronted her.  
"Lois we have to..." He stopped short as he saw a large man sitting on the floor, cradling a small boy in his arms. With a pen in his teeth and a notepad in his hand. Lois twirled around in her chair, as Clark looked up.  
"Yes?"  
"Um... never mind." 

The day was finally at an end as Lois, Clark/Superman and Jason left the office. Jason was still fast asleep in Clarks arms. Lois strode in step with Clark by her side. They left for his apartment. Finally, as a family.

* * *

Weee woo. Thanks for reading! Please review :) 

**ANTHROPOLOGi:** You read my mind! The whole movie I was like... Uhhh are they getting together? Does she still love him? ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! Haha You're totally right about how their senses were all confused, I was thinking that too. So therefore. I write this story :) To answer all of the questions people were dying to have answered.

**Jaqueline Roget:** Thank you for catchingmy mistake! I read your review and I was like... OH CRAP! But... Lets just say.. he switched out of it before Lois could see hhahahaa :)

**Supermans II Lover**: I know cheesy cheesy haha But I dont know how to...un...cheesifie it hahaha I sooo just made up a new word hahaha uncheeseifie! wahoo! haha

**Leli1013:** Awww yay! at least its a good cheesy :)

**Jokerisdaking:** Haha I like the little "All right, a head on Clois collision!" I thought that was very clever hahaha I'm glad you like my story :)

**vegemite:** Haha yeah I was trying to have Clark sound like a little kid. And.. I guess it worked! Haha. The kiss scenes make me uncomfortable to write. But at the end its all cool knowing that people actually enjoy them:)

**SecretChances:** Yep. Its my job to write what COULD of happened between the two. You know finally get a story straight haha. I dont know what I'm saying hahahahaha :)

**katie: **Yay! I'm gladI didnt sound like a complete fool. anddddI'm glad you enjoy my story. I hope this chapter answered your question.

**logan's run:** Haha I tried to make it funny. But I failed. Extremely hahaha

**Angel452:** Heres your eventually:)

**Sango-Miroku-4ever:** I'm sorry, you are soooooooo not a pervert :)  
Ok... I lied hahaha

Thanks for reading:)

- Starahel


	5. Was it all just a dream?

Disclaimer: I still dont own anything Superman related :(. Depressing! haha 

Like before, Theres comments at the bottom for everyone who replied :)

PostScript: I've realized that my last couple chapters have been rushed. and awfully cheesy. But I hope this makes up for them.

**And for the people who thought the ending was rushed**... you were right :)

Oh and. Thanks **Sango-Miroku-4ever** for being my beta :)...even though I'm going to overfeed you till you DIE! hahahAHHAH just kidding :)

Sorry this one is out so late, I had this one in the documents file. But I couldn't find myself to upload it. I think its a load of...bull haha. But I had my**_beta_** read it over. And she liked it so I guess its all good.

* * *

Clark awoke with his head on the desk. It was all a dream. Lois hadn't left Richard for Clark. She hadn't found out his secret. Nor did she tell him... that she loved him. The office lighting was now dimmed. Only a few people remained typing away their articles that were due next morning. One of the few people that remained was Lois. Her table light shining on her face. Making her seem twice as beautiful. If that was even possible. He remained staring at her for what seemed like only mere seconds. When she turned her gaze from her laptop to Clark. She smiled the most honest smile Clark had seen in a while. After their little rendezvous in the elevator, Lois seemed different. Like for the first time in months, she was relaxed. Clark turned away, propping up his elbow on the desk and his head resting on his hand. Oh, how he wished the dream was true. That she was finally with him, not Richard. 

He turned his head back to his laptop. He always had trouble writing articles about himself.Clark stared blankly at the screen. Hoping an idea would hit him.

Superman; Metropolis' Savoir  
By Clark Kent.

Superman... is cool.

"Oh thats moving Clark, Its freakin' _Gone with the Wind_." Clark whispers to himself.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Lois head appeared from behind him and rested on his shoulder. Causing him to jump.  
"Geez, didn't mean to frighten you there." She chuckles.

"Oh you...didnt."

"Lets see what you've go so far shall we?"

"Lois! No I dont think-" He was too late. She was already bursting in laughter.

"HAHA... hm, Superman... is cool. How...heh...original?"

"It could use a little work." Clark stutters

"...A little?"

"Ok, ok... a lot of work" Clark states smiling.

"Look, why dont you take a break from your...moving article and join me for a cup of coffee?"

Clark was about to refuse thinking that the whole "them" thing has gotten a tad bit out of hand. But then he thought about the situation. A young,attractive girl, walking down the dark sidewalks at night. Someone could try and rape her again, when he could be there to stop it.

"Yeah sure."

Clark pulls on his jacket and theyre off to a local cafe.

"So, Whenever I get the chance to talk to you, I forget to ask. So how _was_ your trip?"  
Clark opens his mouth to speak but a rushing policecar catches his attention.  
"Huh, I wonder whats happening. You want to-...Clark? Are you ok?"  
Clarks color was now ghost white as he swallowed roughly.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. But Lois I got to go. Thanks for the coffee." He slams $20 onto the table and rushes out.

"Clark wait!" Lois yells chasing after him into an alley. But hes no where to be found. Lois gives up hope, but then sees a red and blue blur rush out of the same alley Clark had run into.

"Huh...no...it cant be... Can it?" She asks herself.

* * *

"We've got the place surrounded. Come out with your hands up." The police cheif orders.  
The door to the museum opens. And steps out a small child around the age of 4. With a gun to her head.  
"Oh god, he has a hostage! THIS IS A HOSTAGE SITUATION, I REPEAT THIS ISA HOSTAGE SITUATION." A policeman yells into his radio.  
"Listen up mate," The suspect says with a faint foreign accent, "I want all of yeh, to drop yeh guns and I'll let the kid go, and then we'll w**e**rk out sem agreements."  
The police seem hesitant.  
"Do as he says." The police cheif finally answers.  
"Go ahead kid, its ok." The suspect pushed the kid to walk. When he hears someone cocking his gun. He turns with a smirk on his face. Then levels his gun to the childs head once more.  
A faint click and the turning of the guns barrel was heard. The bullet speeding towards the childs head. It was inches away when a large hand simply taps it away. Causing the bullet to curve in and fall straight to the ground. The suspect watches as it falls. Then looks up to see a familiar blue boy scout.  
"Ahh shieet." He says before having a fist meet his eye.  
The suspect falls to the ground. Superman zooms over to the child. Who seems like she hasnt noticed anything.  
"Are you ok?" He says bending down to be face to face with the rather small child.  
"Mmmhmm. Thank...you.. Mr. Man."  
Superman smiles. As a policeman picks up the child. 

"CLARK? CLLLARRRRKKKK!"  
"Is there a reason your screaming Ms. Lane?" A deep voice said.  
"Yes Mr..._Superman,_I'm looking for... CLARK!" Lois says running towards Clark. "I could of sworn you were... never mind not important. Did you see what happened? Why were there so many police cars?"

"There was a hostage situation down at the museum."

Lois looked confused, "But the museums like 30 minutes away... how could you be there and come back in...10 minutes?"

"Um. I'm just a fast runner I guess."

_Dammit Kent! Shes not going to believe that! _

"Cl...ar...k," Lois states with apuzzled look, "I've seen you run before... and to tell you the truth... _I_ can run faster than you."

"Oh yeah, you wanna bet?"

Lois raised an eyebrow. She loved being challenged.

"Ok.. wellll. I bet you that I can beat you to the park." She says nodding towards the playground. It was a good 90 feet away. "And if I win.. tomorrow morning. We're going to get you contacts! And lose those silly glasses."

"And if I win?" Clark questioned.

"If you win... I'll...spend a night with you."

"Hmm... You have yourself a deal Ms. Lane" Clark said shaking Lois hand.

"Are you ready? On your mark, get set, GO!"

Lois had a good lead. By the time she looked back Clark was no where to be seen. She reached the sand and turned around to shout, "HA HA CLARK I WONNN!"

A voice behind her said, "You shouldn't speak so soon." His warm breath tickled the back of her neck.

"AH! How did-, but you were... impossible!"

"Anythings possible." Clark states with a smirk.

Lois grunted loudly. Unable to gather the right words. But gave up and shoved Clark down to the sand.and straddled him. Her knees at his waist.

"YOU CHEATED!"

"Haha how did I cheat?"

"You...You... You just did!" She said punching his chest. Clark laughed it off. And settled his hands down on her thighs.

Lois looked down at Clarks bright blue eyes. Something always happened to her when this happened. She bent down, her lips barely grazing his... when her phone rang.  
She fumbled through her pocket, still on top of Clark. It was Richard. She didnt want to talk to him right now.

"Well... I guess... I'm spending the night with you." The words tickled her tongue.

"No."

"Huh?"

"Not tonight,"

"What?" Lois stood confused.

"Not tonight and not on a bet. Goodnight Lois." And with that Clark started to walk away. With hands in his pocket. And humming a tune.

"What do you mean not tonight?" Lois shouts as Clark stops walking.

"Well you see, as much as I would love to have you with me for a night. I dont want you to be, somewhere you dont want to be, against your will."

"Ahh, so this is where the old Clark Kent has been all this time."

"Goodnight Lois." Clark states while walking backwards

"Goodnight..."

Even though he was already too far away for a normal human to hear. He heard Lois, loud and clear..

"Goodnight..._Superman_." She whispered as she turned her heels to leave.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review:)

**feartoxin:** Thank you! I'm personally thanking you for notpointing outmy grammatic errors. I hope they dont bug you much.

**vegemite:** I try my best. I'm sorry about my lack of editing skills. My teacher once said that, if you edit your own work you tend to fill in the words that you miss. So you can be reading something and it'll totally make sense in your mind. But in others, it leaves them quite confused. There for I have got myself a Beta :)

**Querida23:** Not even close haha

**Sango-Miroku-4ever:** HAHA "LOIS IS A WHORE! WHORE WHORE WHORE!" HAHA that makes me like x425203472043 thanks for being a good beta :)

**Jokerisdaking:** I hope this made up for it?

**Sunny2006: **There was a reason it was rushed hahaha

**Rachelle123:** I did! I did! haha

**hollywoodgal205**: Yeah, I tried to make it seem that way. You know like what you dream at night and then you wake up and youre all miserable because it was such a good dream, to find it fake. I dont know what I'm saying haha

**Eleanor:** I took your advice and got a Beta. So whatever I let slip hopefully she caught it.

**Jacqueline Roget: **I hope this answered your question?

**Angel452**: Sorryyy everyone was like "ITS RUSHING! BLAH BLAH BLAH" but here! She found out! haha

**Moogle from Cyrodiil:** Yay I'm glad you liked it :)

Thanks for reading!

- Starahel


	6. Mommy, Where do babies come from?

Disclaimer: Nothing! Nothing Superman Related :( I really wanted a Brandon Routh though :( 

Like before, Theres comments at the bottom for everyone who replied :)

OK before I start I would like to set the record straight. I know last chapter was a bit confusing.  
Everything that happened **before **the elevator part, **AND** the elevator part. **DID** happen. Everything **AFTER** that, didnt. Make a little more sense? Hahaha

* * *

The next day at work Lois seemed to be acting, strangely. Everytime Clark looked over at her. She was found looking straight back at him. She'd sneak secretive glances at him. During meetings, she'd stand behind him. Even if there was an open seat away from Clark. She'd place a hand on his shoulder and trace the sem of his jacket with her fingers. Once while he was using the copier, He turned around and there he was, face to face with her. She simply said,  
"Oh Clark, hahahaha funny meeting you here! Is that a new tie? Well bye!"  
And she took off, without even making copies... and Clark wasnt even wearing a tie!

* * *

"Richard... Can I talk to you?" Lois asked placing plates on the table.

"Of course you can," Richard wrapped an arm around Lois' waist and kissed her cheek. "Whats on your mind?"

"Um... Well...Jason."

"What'd the munchkin do now?"

"Nothing, nothing...It's just...Jason...well before I met you... I was _involved_ with someone else."

"Ok...Honey where are you going with this?" Richard questioned grabbing the rim of a plate.

"I was involved with...Clark, Richard, I was involved with _Clark_."

"Umm... that's nice? And why do I have to know this?" Richard said popping a cut up carrot in his mouth.

"Richard," Her voice was now at a whisper, "Jasons...Clarks son."

He had no response. He just kept shaking the plate like he was trying to make it look rubber. For 5 years he had been lied to. Lois had told him Jason was _his. _5 years, He treated him like his own. To have it all taken out from under him...just like that.

Richard cleared his throat.  
"Oh... I see...So...What happens next?"

"Well, I want Jason to get to know Clark more and-"

"No Lois, I mean, Between _us_. Do you still love him?"

"Richard, We've been through this before."

"No, that was Superman. This is _Clark._"  
Lois caught herself. She almost revealed Clarks secret!  
She gathered her thoughts.  
"...Yes, I-I think I do."

That was all Richard needed to hear.

"So... I guess... I'll pack my things, and leave you two alone..."

"Richard...wait...no...Just because I made a mistake... Doesnt mean you have to take it out on Jason... Look, Just stick around for a while. Let him get used to the idea of two fathers."  
Richard contemplated the thought.

"Alright." Secretly he was scheming in his mind. The days of them continuing to be a family were now numbered. Maybe, if it was possible, Richard could win Lois' heart back. But the question was. Had he had it in the first place?

* * *

Lois needed to talk to Clark..._badly_. But he was no where to be found. At that moment on the TV screen, it showed a familiar superhero carrying a bus on his shoulders. And slowly lowering it to the ground.

"Mommy?" Jason asked pulling at her jackets sleeve for her attention.

"Hey honey whats up?" Lois said picking him up and placing him on her lap.

"Wheres Daddy?"

"Which one?" Lois bit her tongue.

"Huh?" Jason cocked his head to the side.

She exhaled sharply.  
"Well... I guess I ought to tell you, I dont know if you'll understand but I'll give it a try anyways. Um...Before I met your Daddy, _Richard_, You had another daddy. Mommy and Clark used to be together. Like Daddy and Mommy are. Well...used to be. And Clark and Mommy made you."

"What?" Jason looked as if his mother was speaking a foreign language to him.

"Lets see if I can make this easier... Clark is your daddy...your _real_ daddy."

Jasons lit up.  
"Mister Clarks my daddy?"  
Lois could just nod her head.  
"COOL!"

At that moment, Clark was stepping out of the elevator as Richard exited his office, both walking towards them.

"Theres daddy now go hug him." Lois instructed. "Daddy" Meaning Richard, Jason moved down from Lois' lap and was now running.

"Come here bud...dy?" Richard stretched out his arms ready to catch Jason. The Small boy ducked under Richards long legs and sprinted over to Clark. Wrapping his small arms around his legs.

"Hi there." Clark said looking down at Jason, He picked him up. As Jason looked deeply in his eyes. His eyes were the exact shade of blue as Clarks.

"Hi..._Daddy_." He said with a large grin.

His own son, has just called him Daddy. Clarks eyes lit up as he glanced up at Lois, who was smiling at the sight of the two men in her life getting along. Clark walked over to Lois and let Jason down. They locked eyes as Lois stood up. She cradled his neck pulling him in as they liplocked. The first few moments Clark was hesitant, after all, they were in an open space. But those thoughts faded as he burned for more.

* * *

"Thanks Jimmy." Richard said escorting Jimmy out of his office. He turned to get a glimpse of Lois... who was with Clark. Clark grabbed Lois' waist pulling her in closer as Lois ran her fingers through his hair.

Jason approached Richard with his eyes covered with his hands.

"Jason whats wrong?"

"Mommy and Daddy are kissing!"

_Daddy_. He has already started calling Clark, _Daddy._ He'd taken his family away from him in 3 seconds. And Richard was ready to get them back.

* * *

Lois, Jason and Clark sat on the parks bench. Watching the remaining kids play, as their parents grabbed their hands and headed home. The playground was now empty.  
Jason was sitting between Clark and his mother. First he looked up at Clark, then he looked up a Lois. And decided to break the silence.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Munchkin?"

"You said... You and Daddy _made _me... How?"  
Clark blushed. And looked at Lois with a you-can-handle-this face.

"Well Jasey... Um... When a mommy and daddy _reaaaaaallllllyyy_ love each other... they"  
_FUCK EACH OTHERS BRAINS OUT!_ Lois thought. _What am I thinking? I cant say that!_  
Lois opened her mouth to speak again.  
"Clark? Honey? How about you take this one?"

Clark was taken back. He didnt know how to handle situations like these. Hes only been a dad for 5 hours!

"Well Jason..." Clark looked down at Jasons big blue eyes filled with wonder, "Well... then the Mommy and Daddy sit down in a room together." _Usually horizontal...and on a bed..._ Clark shook the thought from his head. "And then they... Um... Well... they... Shake hands!" Lois looked at Clark like he was a lunatic.

"They shake hands huh?"

"Yes, _Lois_, thats EXACTLY What they do."

Lois just nodded her head and turned to laugh.

"Then how come other mommys have big bellies? And they always say 'theres a baby in there!' I can even feel them kicking! Does that mean they eat them?"

"Jason dear, why dont you go play? We'll talk about this later." Lois asked.  
Jason just strugged his shoulders and sat on the swings, kicking his feet up in the air. But the swing remained stationary.

"They shake hands?"

"Well how else do you explain to a five year old how people get pregnant!"

"Well now everytime I shake another mans hand, Jasons going to think I'm getting pregnant! Its like 'How do you do?'" Lois grabs Clarks hand to shake it, "Have fun being pregnant!"

Clark just smiled.  
"Come here you." He said grabbing Lois' waist and sliding her over. He kissed her neck, sending chills down her spine. He followed her neck to her jawbone. And kissed around until he reached her lips.

"Daddy, Daddy! Can you push me?"  
Clark looked at Lois with question in his eyes.

"Just dont push him to the moon." She stated with a smirk and kissed him one last time.

Clark trudged through the sand planting deep footprints. As Lois sat on the swing next to Jasons.

"Alright, are you ready?" Clark gave him a light tap, Already sending him 5 feet off the ground.

"Daddy! Daddy! Push me! Push meeeee!" Lois giggled, kicking her feet in the air.

"Arent you a little big to be playing on the swings?"

Lois scrunched her face and simply said, "Just shut up and push me."

"Whats the magggicc worrdd?"

"Now!" Lois said kicking the sand under her to stand up and meet Clark face to face. Lois pouted her lips and Clark teased her. By getting closer, So close she could feel the heat between them. But he slowly started backing away. Lois grabbed the collar of his shirt and forcefully kissed him. Then swooped down on the swing and started swinging next to Jason.

"Mommyy! The magic word is PLEASE!" Jason said politely  
Lois and Clark laughed as they enjoyed the first full day as a family together.

Little did they know they were being watched. By Lois' **_very_** jealous Ex-Fiance.

* * *

Thanks for reading agggaaainn hahaha Please review!

**Sango-Miroku-4ever: **Yes you are. And now you have an incredibly big ego :) HAHA just kidding

**feartoxin:** hey, thanks, yeah, cool, hahahaha I'm weird.

**Angel452:** Sorry for the slight delay!

**CoyoteScion: **HAHAHAHA You and **logan's run** tie for most hilarious review hahahahahahAHAH

**xxbreathe0ut88xx: **Yes yes. In the wise words of **Sango-Miroku-4ever**, Lois is a whore! WHORE WHORE WHORE! HAHAH Just kidding of course :) hahaha

**logan's run:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA Like I said for **CoyoteScion** You two tie for funniest review HAHA. OK OK, Yes they did... do... whatever you want them to do... haha in the elevator. But everything AFTER that. Didn't happen.

**Supermans II Lover**: Yayyy Im glad haha

Thanks for reading!

- Starahel


	7. We're soaaaarrrinng, Flyyyinnngg!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything... Plus I wouldnt know what to do with Brandon Routh..._actually_... :) 

Like before, Theres comments at the bottom for everyone who replied :)

Hey Guys, Before I start, I would just like to say I am soooo sorry for not updating yesturday. I went to my Aunts birthday party she turned to the big 60. And when I came home around 3. I sat down started to type and all that came out was OUAERVhjoiwedklmjknsoeurjfaowda. I have part 8 writtendown already, I just have to type it, It'll probably be out tonight.Yep. So here it goes.

* * *

Lois awoke to a small hand on her cheek. She struggled to wipe the sleep from her eyes. She hadnt slept this good since the last time she spent the night with Clark. Lois had noticed the walls were a dark shade of blue, as she looked over at the small boy who was hogging all the room. Then she looked over to a very handsome man. He was still asleep, His head on his hand and his thumb in his mouth. Lois chuckled at the sight, then maneuvered herself so her back was against the headboard. She reached her hand over to Clarks hair and started playing with it. Something she only did with Jasons. Clarks eyelids hazily opened, feeling something something in his hair. He looked up at Lois whos eyes were drooping closed. He smiled, She looked so beautiful, Even when she was just sitting there, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

Clark grabbed the back of Lois' hand and laced it with his own. Leaving tiny kisses all over. Clark rolled off the bed. trying his hardest not to wake Jason up. Lois followed.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Ummmm... Pancakes! With strawberries on top! Thats pretty much all Jason can eat." Lois informed.  
For a split moment Clark has forgotten all about Jasons allergies

_You wouldnt forget these things if you were there from the start!_ Clark yelled at himself. Pain was sprawled across his face. Lois noticed this. She placed her elbow on the counter and rested her chin upon it.

"Whats on your mind?"

"I was just... thinking...how stupid I was...to leave you..." He hung his head and said the last 3 words slowly. As if trying to hurt himself.

"Clark... that was a long time ago." She said reaching a hand to Clarks cheek, "Its in the past."

"But...if I was around I would know about Jasons allergies and-"  
Lois grabbed Clarks lips with her fingers.  
"Look at me. That was **5** years ago. Plus you didnt even know about Jason. If you did, I'm sure you would have left at all. But now, you have all the time in the world with your son, to learn about him, his allergies, his powers. Something that only you can help him through."

Clark smiled, and nodded his head, After all she was right.

"Plus... you didnt even kiss me good morning butthole!"  
Clark couldnt help but laugh. Lois laid her forearms on the counter and moved towards Clark. Clark went in closer, claiming her lips for his own.  
He heard Jason stir in his sleep in the next room.

"If this counter was here..." Lois said with a devilish smile.

"Our son is in the next room." He replied raising one eyebrow.

"_Our_ son... That has a nice ring to it." She planted another kiss on his lips.

"You know.. It _is_ Saturday, We have the whole day to ourselves... What do you want to do?"

Jason walked out of the bedroom rubbing his right eye in his teddy PJs.

"Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy."  
_Daddy._ It still made his all warm inside.

"Oh no! Jason has a parent teacher confrence today! I totally forgot about that!" Lois frantically said biting her bottom lip.

"Lois, Its ok, What time is it at?"

"12:30, and its... 12:20! It'll take a good 20 minutes from here!"

"Um... Lois?" His eyes full of question, "Have you forgotten who I am?" Lois looked up at him, _How stupid could I be?_ She thought to herself and her eyes began to glisten.

"But Clark, Jason doesnt-"

"ARE WE GOING TO GO FLYING?"  
Lois shot a glare at Clark.

"Oh so you tell a 5 year old but I had to find out the hard way!"

* * *

The 3 of them zoomed above the clouds unseen. Jason spread out his arms out in front of him, acting like his father. Clark looked over at him and smiled. His shaggy hair blowing in the wind. He looked over at Lois, whos hair was ruffling uncontrollably. Lois looked up at Superman/Clark, who was gazing down at her.  
Something happened to Clark when he looked into Lois' eyes. He could take a round of bullets to the chest, but he melted inside when she looked at him.  
He slowly lowered them to the ground, swiftly, gently and unseen. And then zoomed off. A moment later he was back, dressed as Clark Kent, Glasses and all.

They walked toward the building. Clark reached for the doorknob holding it open for Lois and Jason. Then followed them in.  
They were greeted by Jasons teacher, Mrs. Davis. She was a small woman. Round. She had a bowl cut hair style and pink rosey cheeks.  
She escorted them to a small child table. The 2 foot chair making Clark seem like a giant.

"Will Jasons father be joining us today?"  
Clark was about to say, "But I am Jasons father." But then remembered Richard.

"Oh, Clark is Jasons father. Richard, was..." Lois tried to explain.

"Oh, I see... Well... Jason, Hes a good kid. Hes at the top of the class. Hes excelling greatly in science, math and physical education."  
"There are a couple of things, I just cant understand,"  
Lois grabbed Clarks hand under the table, as He glady accepted it.  
"Like when we play dodgeball. Jason just zooms off! Like hes no where to be seen! He starts off running and then its like **BOOM**," Lois flinched, hell, Even Clark flinched. She was kind of weird," Hes almost invisible!"

Clark looked down at Jason, how just shurugged.  
A smile came to Clarks face. He deeply wanted to say, "He gets that from me!" But decided best not to.

"I would like to draw your attention to this," His teacher continued, guiding them to a table with a fairly large dent at the end, "Jason was placing  
His hand right here," She stated placing her hand in the dent, "He wanted to go out and play in the rain, but when we told him he couldnt, Because he would get sick Jason started to pout. And minutes later-"

"Jason... caused that dent?" Lois asked.  
Clarks smile had grown uncontrollably as Lois' grip tightened.

* * *

As the meeting ended the 3 of them walked out and Lois slapped Clarks arm.

"Why are you smiling about this! Kids Jasons age dont do those things!"

"Lois," Clark couldnt help but smile, "At least we know he gets something from me!"  
Lois forgot what she was angry about when she saw Clark smile.

"Daddy, I forgot my jacket inside!"

"Oh, I'll get it." And in Clark went as a silver car pulled up.

"Hi, Sorry, I hope I'm not too late I was working on the..."  
Clark walked out with a small jacket in his hands.

"Clark."

"_Richard_, Hi"

"I dont mean to sound rude... But what are you doing here?"  
Had Richard forgotten? Or did he just not want to face the truth? Either way, The truth was going to hit him whether he liked it or not.  
He then remembered.  
"Oh...yeah...cool... Well... I guess I'll be going now..."  
The 3 of them had nothing else to say, as they watched him leave without a trace.

* * *

**_On the roof of the Daily Planet._**

****

"They're Clarks family Richard, Not yours, They never have been and they never will."  
Richard gulped down another sip of hard liquor. He savoured it, allowing it to burn his throat.  
He soon became lightheaded as the liquid kept getting closer to the bottom.  
"Oh that Clark Kent, I'd show him a thing or two. I want _**HIM**_ to know what it feels like to have everything you loved, everything you  
ever cared for! Taken away... Just like that"  
Richard leaned his head against the wall. He hit his head against it, once, twice, three times. With all the hitting and the drinking,  
Richard finally passed out. As one last thought ran through his mind.  
_What does Clark Kent care about the most?_ And then it hit him. **_Lois and Jason._**

**_

* * *

_**

Yayy, Thanks for reading! Part 8 will be out by tonight.

**red lighting**: Yayyy Im glad.

**Jacqueline Roget:** I agree!

**feartoxin:**...HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA that was the randomest review ahHAHAHA

**Sango-Miroku-4ever:** Indeed its HUGE!. :)

**GerryBsGirl:** Yayyy I'm glad you like it!

**Angel452:** Next chapter, You'll find out what Richards up to. Promise!

**logan's run:** I know I like Richard too! Just... not in _this_ story :) I think its funny how he always gets screwed over. Like in The Notebook! He gets screwed over there too! Hahaha And yes. There are too many hot men :) Not that I'm complaining ;)

Thank you! Please revvieewww!

- Starahel


	8. Bang! bang! guns go bang!

Disclaimer: I still dont own anything Superman related :(. Depressing! haha

Like before, Theres comments at the bottom for everyone who replied:)

And for the people who like Richard... I'm sorry hahahaha You'll find out why

* * *

Ring!  
Lois searched frantically around Clarks apartment for her cell phone.  
Ring!  
She couldnt just miss the call. What if it was important?  
_Wheres Clark when you need him? He could use his X ray vision to find it in a second!  
_"Probably saving a cat from a tree." Lois murmured to herself.  
Jason watched as his mommy tore everything apart. She threw the couch cushions, flipped over tables and even lifted the couch. She still couldnt find it.  
The ringing stopped.  
_Dammit_! She thought to herself  
Ring!  
_Yes! Whoever just called is calling back!_  
RINNNNNNNNGGG!  
And Lois was off again. Jason listened closely, The ringing was coming from the bedroom.  
He trotted into the room and found the phone on the floor. He picked it up and answered.  
"Hello?" 

"Jason? Hi, Its daddy."

"Daddy! Did you save that cat?"

"What?"

"Mommy said you were saving a cat from a tree!"

"What in the world are you talking about?"  
Clarks voice sounded different...It wasnt as deep... It was more high pitched... kind of like.  
"Richard?" The tiny voice asked.

"Jason, you can call me daddy."

"But you're not my daddy"  
The words hit Richard like bullets.  
He couldnt tell if he was angry or sad.. He was on the boarder, and it was killing him.  
Richard cleared his throat, "Jason...Jason? Are you still there? Let me talk to your mommy."

"Mommmmyy!" Jason screamed

"Jason you found it! Good job! Who is it?"

"Richard." He stated leaving the room.

"Richard?"

"Hey...Lois... can we talk?"

"Uhh... I think thats the whole reason you called me."

"No, I mean in person... You and Jason.. I just... have to see you guys one last time."

"One last time? Are you going somewhere?"

"Nevermind that, Just meet me at the Daily Planet in 20." And with that he hung up.

Jason sat on the floor... after all Lois hadnt flipped the couch back over. Lois exited the bedroom as the door opened.

"What happened here?" Clark laughed at Jason who sat in the middle of the mess.

"Hi Daddy!" He said waving a tiny hand.

"Did you cause this big mess?"

"No, But mommy did"  
Lois leaned against the doorframe, hiding her face in her hands.

"Um... Clark"  
Clarked flipped over the couch with one hand.

"Yes babe?"

"Richard just called... he wants to talk to me... and Jason. He said to meet him in at the Daily Planet... He sounded kind of weird though,  
He was slurring his speech a lot. He only does that when hes drunk."

"Oh...hm. Do you want to see him?" Clark sat on the armrest of the couch.

"I guess... I mean, I did leave him... I think he should get the chance to speak his mind."

"Do you want me to come with you guys?" Clark asked looking from Lois to Jason.

"Yes! Of course!" Lois walked in between his legs. Having his chest against her own, "I'm sure we wont be long." Lois laced her own fingers behind Clarks neck and moved in closer placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Blek!" Jason stuck out with tongue as Lois sat on Clarks right leg. Her arm around his shoulders.

"You know Jason, Someday, A girl will be doing that to you too!" Lois stated.

"Blek! I dont like girls!"

"Oh, Please dont say that, I would really like grandchildren." Clark chuckled.

* * *

The 3 of them were at the Daily Planet in minutes. They walked hand in hand in hand. Clark holding onto Jason and Jason holding onto Lois.  
They entered the elevator, Lois smiled rememebering what happened between herself and Clark. Clark seemed to remember too, as a smile instantly grew on his face. The elevator dinged as they stepped out. Still holding hands. Richard stood there, He was a mess.  
His hair was untidy, His clothes were sloppy, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Richard?" Clark questioned. Already worried about the situation.

"Look, Clark." Lois' voice was at a whisper, "He probably just tired, We'll talk for a couple of minutes then we can leave," Lois grabbed Clarks waist and pulled him closer, "And we can have a little night of our own." She shot him a wink.  
Lois kissed Clark, not afraid of kissing him in front of Richard. If Clarks knees hadnt locked, he would of collapsed on the floor. His knees were shaking. The kiss seemed almost like the first. But better. Lois broke the kiss running her fingers through his hair and grabbed a handful.  
She placed her ear against his chest, Hearing the steady beat of his heart.  
"I love you, Clark" Clark began to reply when her lips crashed into his once again.

"I love you, Lois."

"I'm going to miss you every second."

"Lois... you are coming back right?"

"Of course, I'll always come back to you." As corny as they sounded, they were lost in each other. If people envyed the loved they shared,  
They wouldnt care. All they needed was each other.

Lois slowly walked away, still grabbing onto Clarks hand, But Clark pulled her back in, just for a quick kiss.

"I'll be right here when you get back. Will you be around?" Clark asked.  
Lois chuckled.

"I'm always around." One last kiss, and she started walking away as if she was being deported to war.

Clark kneeled down to be eye to eye with Jason.

Clark whispered, "Well go flying later"  
Jason smiled, "I love you daddy." He flung his small arms around his father.

"I love you too Jason." Clark ruffled his sons hair as he joined his mom.

_Why does this feel like goodbye? I'll see them in a few minutes._

But there was a feeling of uneasiness in Clarks stomach. What was wrong? Why did the pit of his stomach feel like it was shouting at him?

"Do you want to get some coffee?" Richards throat was dry, with the faint smell of Vodka on his breath.

"Um... Sure." Lois placed her lips on her hand and blew a kiss at Clark

"I'll be right here waiting for you."

_Wow I'm cheesy._

Jason waved a small hand, As Richard grabbed Lois' arm. And pushed her into the elevator forcefully.

* * *

Richard, Lois and Jason reached the lobby. Richards grip had not loosened. They exited the large doors and headed towards his car.  
"Richard, the cafes right across the street, we can walk."

Richard opened the back door.

"Get in."

"Richard, We can-"

"Lois, get in the damn car." He snarled.  
Where ever this was going. Lois didnt like it, at all. She piled into the backseat with Jason sitting closely next to her. The traffic was now gone as the Moon began to rise.

"Clark, Please" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She looked up at the office and piled into the car.

* * *

Clark sat in the office twiddiling his thumbs As he laid back in his chair. 

_"Clark, Please."_

Richard zoomed down the road. Stopping abruptly, A glass bottle rolled until it came to a hault at Lois' foot. She started down at it.

_Vodka... Hes plastered!_

Jason sat next to Lois, clinging tightly to her arm, His eyes filled with fear, Lois tried to soothe him, rubbing his tiny arm.  
"Its ok Jason, We'll be ok." Lois cooed, But the truth was, Lois couldnt even believe the words she spoke herself.  
"Clark wont let anything happen to us." She believed that.  
At hearing Clarks name, Richards blood began to boil.

* * *

Clark zoomed to the cafe.

_Where are they?_

Clark scanned the premises, They were no where to be found. Richard has taken them. But where?

* * *

20 minutes later Richard pulled the car over, stepped out and moments later was at their door.

"Get out, we're walking"  
They didnt move.  
"Lois dont do this to yourself."

"And what exactly am I doing"  
Richard started fumbling with something behind his back. Then what sounded like a gun cocking. Seconds later Richard pointed it a Lois.  
"Get out of the car Lois." Jason looked at the gun and soon his breathing became uneven.

They trudge through the woods. Lois carrying Jason, he was still wheezing.  
"Honey, Why dont you use your inhaler?"

"I (WHEEZE) Dont have it"

"What do you mean you dont have it?" Richard said in his mind.  
Hefumbled through his pocket looking for the spare inhaler he kept with him just in case of an incident like this.  
It was gone. What had he done with it?

_FLASHBACK_

On the roof of the Daily Planet. Richard had just awoken from his drunken rage. Something metal was poking in his pocket. He dug around,  
It was Jasons inhaler. "Well since I dont need this anymore." Richard walked over to the side. And threw it as hard as he could. It landed on the sidewalk with a small thud. And then he picked up his phone. And dialed Lois' number.

**PRESENT**

_How could you do that Richard? Youre his father!_ Richard was filled with sympathy and stupidity for holding the gun. But then looked at Jason. And all he saw was Clark. _Youre not father. **Clark** is._ And suddenly his grip on the gun tightened.

They reached something that looked like a large warehouse. They stepped inside to find out with was a house.  
Richard pushed Lois in.

"What are you planning on doing with us?"

"Oh... I have some ideas."

"Clark will never let you-" Richard slapped Lois across the face, with Jason still in her arms.

"Clark this, Clark that. WHEN WILL **I** EVER BE GIVEN A CHANCE? WHEN WILL** I** BE THE ONE YOU LOVE? WHEN WILL **I**..." Richard looked at the handprint on Lois' face. He had just struck the woman he loved... He didnt care anymore.  
He grabbed Jason by his arms and pushed him across the room in his intoxicated rage. He couldnt bare look at Jason anymore. All he saw was Clark.  
He grabbed Lois and pushed her to the couch and sat her down.

"So lets talk shall we?" Richard said, "Lets start with how I WASTED 5 YEARS OF MY LIFE LOVING SOMEONE WHO DIDNT EVEN TRY AND LOVE ME BACK"  
He fiddled with the gun in his hand.

"Richard, Look, You've been drinking, Why cant we talk when youre sober?"

"Because by that time the all mighty "Superman" will come. And I cant bare that. Or GASP! Maybe even CLARK KENT, CLUMSY REPORTER, ALL AROUND GOOD GUY will find you. Like THATS ever going to happen. I mean if hessuch aGOOD GUY. Why did he steal the woman I loved away from me?"

"He didnt steal me, I LEFT you."

Richard looked over at Jason.  
"And you!" He bent down to Jason who was still seated on the floor, "You know what I see when I look at you?...**Clark.** Do I dare hit a child?  
... I wouldnt hit MY child. But someone elses? Hmm. Yeah, I think so." With that Richard lunged at Jason. Giving a good back hand slap to Jasons,  
cheek.  
"OW. WHAT THE HELL?" Jason hadnt even turned his head,

_Looks like he gets his strength from his father._ Lois thought.

"Ooohhh.." Richard looked over at Lois, "You little slut, You shacked up with Superman too!"

* * *

Superman ran down a winding road and saw Richards car, parked with the hazard lights on. He saw a pairs of foot prints leading from the car,  
He ran down until he met a large gloomy looking house. And stepped in.

"LOIS, I LOVED YOU. I WOULD OF DONE ANYTHING FOR YOU. AND THE SAD THING IS, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME."

"Richard... I did-"

"DONT YOU DARE LIE TO ME."

Clark spied Jason on the floor._  
I hope his hearing developed.  
_Clark barely whispered "Jason, Jason look over here"  
Jason turned and was excited to see Clark. He ran over, nearly invisible and fumbled into Clarks arms.

"Jason whats happening?"

"Richard has a gun! And hes pointing it at mommy!"

"Jason I want you to stay here." And Clark zoomed out. Standing behind Richard.

"Wheres your precious Superman now?"

A smile came to Lois' face. As Superman smiled and waved.But soon faded as the trigger clicked. Lois shut her eyes.  
Another bullet came, and then another. Where were they going?  
Lois opened her eyes to see Superman in front of her, taking every bullet to the chest.  
Richard dropped the gun.  
"What have I done? What have I done?"

Clark brought Jason and Lois home as the police rounded Richard up. He spent his first hours in a cell when a vistor came.

"So, I heard you hate Superman too. Wanna join the I hate Superman club?" Richard looked up, to see a bald man. Accompanied with a pale woman, holding a dog.

* * *

:) Bwahaha. Sorry for all the Richard fans. I just needed a better plot:)

**Angel452:** I hope this answered your question:)

Thanks yo.

- Starahel 


	9. As the plot thickens

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING Superman related. :( 

Like before, Theres comments at the bottom for everyone who replied :)

Hey, Sorry I couldnt update yesturday. I had a writers block. I read a bad review and kind of lost my will to write. So hopefully this chapters not a bunch of crap.

**omgiminheat** I hope you havent given up to soon.

oh and **Rachelle123** haha My friends (were drunk) and they knew I had a story so they kept me up all night writing a sex scene. But I lost it. Hahah. So I tried my best.

PS. **To all the Richard fans**. Dont worry. I like him too. He'll...well.. I cant give it away but... Hes not going to be so bad. :)

* * *

What the bald man lacked on his head, he made up for on his face. His eyes were barely visible through his rugged beard. The jail cell door slid open as the man and woman stepped in. Richard rubbed his head. He could feel his hangover beginning already.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked through a raspy voice.

"Thats not important now. But what is, is that I have your undivided attention to get back at Metropolis''Superhero'" The man said drawing invisible quotation marks with his fingers.

"What are you planning on doing? Kill Superman?"  
The woman sat uncomfortable on the small bed petting her dog. As the bald man kept talking. Richards attention was somewhere else.

_"Lois how tall do you say Clark is? 6' 3''? 6'4''? About 200? 215 pounds?  
The two of them looked at Clark as he smiled and waved. Lois chuckled. _

_It was a stupid thing to think... But now... It just seems so reasonable._ Richard thought._ When Superman was off saving the world Clark was no where to be seen. And when Clark was there, Superman was no where._

"...Clark... Its Clark." Richards voice was barely above a whisper.

"Whos Clark?" The man asked.

"No one," Richard rubbed his head once more, "Who the hell are you!"

"Someone who needs your help."

* * *

Jason was off at Jimmys, as Clark and Lois had the day to themselves. After the little incident, Lois was a little shakened up, But Jason was fine. Lois sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. The pot began to whistle as Clark poured the water into mugs with the teabags floating to the top. Clark placed the mug on the table in front of Lois and sat next to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder as Clark wrapped an arm around her lower back.  
"Clark...If you hadnt showed up... I...I could be dead right now."  
Clarks grip tightened as he looked deeply into Lois' eyes.

"I would never, ever let anything happen to you. even if I did, I'd kill myself everyday, knowing that I could have stopped it."  
Hearing Clark speak the words made Lois feel at ease. Lois manuevered so she straddled Clark. She began to kiss him lightly, His hands running down her back. Clark picked Lois up, an arm under her to rest on and an arm around her back. Lois wrapped her legs around Clarks waist as he walked over to the bedroom. He stood in front of the bed as Lois ran her fingers through his hair. He slowly lowered Lois onto the bed, his arm supporting her back. Her head reached the pillow as they gazed into one anothers eyes. As the lump in his throat subsided he worked up enough courage and began to speak. "I love you Lois."  
Lois stared deeply into Clarks blue eyes.

"I love you too Clark, _my_ Superman."  
She smiled as Clark laid on top of her and gently kiss her lips, Lois' hands held Clarks face but then moved down to fumble with his shirt. Off it went. Clark held the rim of Lois' tank top and soon revealed her bare skin underneath. Kissing her stomach to her lips. She fingered Clarks belt buckle and soon began to unbuckle it pulling his pants down with it, throwing them to the floor. Clarks hands slid to Lois' waist, one on each side as he undid the small button on her jeans. And soon enough every hint of cloth was gone. Leaving nothing to each others imagination.

* * *

Lois awoke to her head moving up and down slowly. Her head was resting against Clarks bare chest as her hand sat on his stomach. His large hand enveloped her shoulder. She moved up slightly as she claimed Clarks lips with her own. She tugged on his upper lip nonverbally begging him to wake up.

"Mmmmm." Was all Clark could say as he flipped over. He grabbed Lois' wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Rawr." Lois raised her head to kiss his bare chest.

"Mmmm, you really dont like me sleeping do you?"

"Well what fun is that? It doesnt satisfy any of my needs!... unless of course... I rape you." She stated the last part with a smile.  
Clark raised an eyebrow, This was the woman he was in love with. And she was kind of weird in the head.  
He kissed her once again, taking her breath away in the process, He kissed her jawbone to her neck. Lois' face was buried in Clarks neck. She began nibbling at it, and lightly sucking. Lois Lane. The only woman Clark would ever love had the ability to do anything she pleased with the man of steel himself.She lefther mark. A very _noticiable_ mark.

* * *

That night, Clark and Lois was at the office. They sat around the meeting table with Jimmy and Richard. Someone had posted bail for him. It was a very large sum, who could possibly have enough money to do so? Jimmy sat uncomfortably around Richard. Leaving a chair between them. He seemed to have cleaned up. His hair was tidy, his clothes were clean and his eyes were a normal white. The 4 of them sat at the table, looking at their articles and eating Chinese. Halfway through the silence something on Clarks neck caught Richards attention.

"Clark? You should really get that checked out."

Clark was a bit startled. A piece of rice hanging from his lips.  
"Get what checked out?"

"That thing on your neck. It looks like a bug bite!"  
Everyones attention was now at Clarks neck.Lois looked over at Clark and started to chuckle.  
She barely whispered "Its a hickey!" Before bursting out in laughter.Whatever Lois found funny, It left Richard and Jimmy baffled.

"Ohhhhhhhh," Richard finally spoke, "Getting lucky aye?" He shot a wink at Clark. Clark and Lois sat very confused. He just tried killing her... because... he wanted her for himself. But now hes making jokes?

Then it hit him.  
"Oh... OH.. YOU AND LOIS. WHOA. Um...uh... Forget what I just said!"

"Richard are you still drunk?"

"No way!" He fumbled with his pen as it fell out of his hands, he dropped down on all fours to reach for it under the table.  
As he reached for it he glanced up at Clark and Lois. Whos hands were laced together, hanging at their sides.

* * *

Richard flipped the light switch onat his lakeside house. It was usually filled with an toasty aroma of food cooking on the stove. And the sound of the keyboards as Jason tried to play a song. But not anymore. It was empty. Dead silent. He was alone. And thats the way he was going to be. Because of _Superman_ AKA Clark Kent.

"Damn you Clark."

"Do you always talk to yourself like that?" A mans voice came from behind him. Startling Richard.

"Who the hell are you! And why do you keep following me!"

"Like I said before, You'll know who I am soon enough, and I need your help."

Richard stood. _Hes trying to get back at Superman. Clark. Richard! This is your chance to get your family back!  
_  
"I'm listening."

'Good. You live in Metroplis. Tell me, what things does he care about most?"

Lois and Jasons face flashed through his mind. _If Jason was really Supermans son. He would have already developed his powers. So if the man tried anything... Jason would be safe. Lois on the other hand. Shes human. And if Jason was taken away, Superman and Lois would come to save the day! _Richard planned out.

Richard cleared his throat, "My son."

"Uh... Why would he care about your son?" The man replied with a slight hint of afake southern accent.

"Because thats the most important thing to Lois. And Lois is the most important thing to Superman. If we take Jason away... Superman and Lois will come to save the day."

"Ahhh. You really have a knack for this evil genius stuff." The man flipped his phone open.

"Hey Kitty? Its Lex. Get the helicopter ready. We've got a lead."

_Lex?_ Then it hit him, _The infamous Lex Luthor._

A moment later a large helicopter landed in front of the White-Lane household.

"Get in Richard."  
Richard could do nothing but follow.

* * *

Bright lights were flashing through the apartments window. It was like a helicopter was flying right in front of it. Someone bursted through the window. A masked man. He looked directly at Lois. Then went into the other room. He had what looked like a blanket in his arms as he returned to the window. He looked at Lois once more. His eyes filled with sympathy. As he lept from the window.

Lois awoke in a cold sweat.  
_It was just a dream!_ She thought to herselfas she glanced over at Clark. Who was asleep soundly. He had just gotten in from a bank robbery. He took out 7 men.

Lois planted a kiss on his cheek as she went to check on Jason in the next room. Jason looked peaceful. She walked in closer to kiss him goodnight. His head covered in the sheets. She pulled them over.  
He wasnt there. Pillows took his place. And two pictures.A polaroid of him sleeping. And one with two familiar men.She ran out of the room.

"CLARK! CLARK! THEY TOOK JASON!"  
Clark shot up in bed.

"Who took Jason?"  
Lois handed Clark the picture. Lex Luthor and Richard held Jason.  
Superman was already at the window.

"Take me!"

"No, I cant risk you."

"What if they come back here?"  
She was right. Either way, The only way she was safe if Clark was with her. He walked over to Lois. Pulling her into a tight embrace, and then zooming out the window. In pursuit of their son.

* * *

Jasons eyelids opened to a bright light.  
"Jason? Hiiiiii Its daddy."  
Jason strained his eyes to see. When they finally focused he saw Richard.

"Youre not Daddy."

"Thats right, Supermans your daddy." A familiar voice said. Jason looked over. _Lex Luthor._

"You're that bald guy!"

"Correct!" Lex peeled off his fake beard and let the false hair hit the floor. He walked over to Jason. And grabbed his chin roughly.  
"You little boy, will lead us to your mommy, who will lead us to your _precious_ Superman."  
Jason gulped. and whispered.  
"Daddy help me."

* * *

_"Daddy help me."_  
Clarks attention was directed to a warehouse as he grasped tightly to Lois. They landed on the roof without even the slightest thud.

"Lois, Jasons in there somewhere. I need you to stay here. I'll be out soon... _with_ our son."  
Before Lois could argue Clark leaped from the building and zoomed into the warehouse.

"You expect me to stay here?" She questioned the air. She tapped her foot rapidly. She couldnt stand just standing around. Lois walked over to the door on the roof. She tugged on it. It opened slightly.

"Hm... Its open." She stated as she entered.

"Lex?" One of his workers directed his attention to the security camera. A woman had entered from the roof.  
Lex rubbed his hands together. And a small smile came to his face.

"Just as I planned."

* * *

Thanks for readingggg!

**Sango-Miroku-4ever:** Angryyyy.. Hahaha

**PhantomFan07**: You like Phantom of the Opera? Me too! Me too! hahaha

**feartoxin:** thank yahh.

**omgiminheat:** Well I'm sorry you feel that way. Sure, I could write just one story and maybe it would be one hell of a story that makes sense, but then whats the use of that when people ask for more? I cant just up and quit. I've read stories here. And when I realize theyre one shots and I'm thinking "WHAT THE FUCK. You cant write great stories like that just to have it end!" People have different types of imaginations. And this is mine. As for the grammer issue. **I know that already**. A few people have brought it to my attention. And a ton of people havent. I would run spellcheck. But the thing is. My computer is going through a tough time right now. Everything I need has been deleted. So really, I'm writing this story from the document uploader itself. Hoping to God that people wont mind some simple typos. But I see people do. So thus, I will take your advice for that waiting and then coming back thing. It seems perfectly reasonable. As for the characters resembling the characters from the movie. Thats where Iquestion. Ibelieve FanFiction is where you get to make up a characters personality. You can make them do whatever the hell you want, say whatever thehell you want,you could evenkill them all in one word! If you wanted to read a story where all someone does itretell the movie in words. I suggest you just watch the movie over.One thing I'm not completely sure about is the "common story line". I have no idea what that means. Is my story sounding to common to everyone elses? I hope not, thats the whole reason I stopped reading the stories. Because I dont want to take someone elses idea and make it my own. The only stories I do read, were the ones that caught my attention when I was first introduced to FanFiction (IE. Rainstorm and others). Although this comment to you might seem like I'm trying to cuss you out or anything. I'm not. I'd actually like to thank you for speaking your mind. And I'll try and fix everything, I just hope you continute to read it.

**Returns2006:** At least someone likes it :( (hence above ) Hahaha

**logan's run:** Dont worry! I promise you, Richard... Hes... not cut out for that tuff' guy stuff. bwahaha

**Jacqueline Roget:** Not evil, _drunk_ :)

**rfknives:** Wooo. Thanks for pointing that out for me haha

**Rachelle123**: I'm not good with the whole. "Insert here, excert there." Kind of stuff. But I tried my best haha

**Moogle from Cyrodiil:** Yayyy. Hahaha

**CoyoteScion:** I know! I can hate him too! And I'm writing him! hahaha. But he wont stay evil for long :)

Thanksss. Please review!

- Starahel


	10. Goodbye My Lover

Disclaimer: I still dont own anything Superman related or Barbie.. related haha you'll find out later. And even though this is the final chapter I would just like to point out, These are OOC characters. Hopefully that will end some dilemmas. Hahaha 

There are comments to people at the bottom of the page... Like there have been for the past... I dont know maybe 9 chapters? Hahaha.

If any of you bother to read this, I would like to bring to your attention that **this is the final chapter** of Love and Some Verses. **AND **Maybe if some people still like it, I will write a sequel. Maybe... Hopefully... Please like it :( Haha just kidding. Well, Thank you to all who reviewed, making this a fun experience for a first time writer.

I would like to thank **Ar-Zimraphel**. For.. Well.. Just helping me out. :)

Here goes nothing...

* * *

"Well, well well. What do we have here?" 

"Um... This is a lady, Lex."

"Noooo... You wouldnt say!"

The grip on Lois' wrists tightened. She took two steps from the door and she was captured like that.

_I should of listened to Clark._

"Wheres my son, Lex?"

"Oh.. You think I'm going to be that easy? Oh no no no no no, You've got me all wrong! I'm still waiting for your precious Superman to show up. Then the real party begins"  
Lex turned around and walked over to a large metal box. Turning the dials to enter the code. The box finally latched open. As if it was a new born baby, Lex took what ever what was in the box, out carefully. Wrapped it in a black blanket, and walked over to Lois.

"Do you know what this is Ms. Lane"  
Lois peered into the blanket, seeing nothing.

"No, I can honestly say I dont"  
Lex leaned in closer and whispered.

"This, is going to kill that Superman of yours."

_Kryptonite._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark flew through an open window quietly. The slightest sound could put Jason in danger. He descended to the floor without even the slightest thud. It was empty. No one was in the room but himself.  
He busted through the door. Scanning all the rooms with his X Ray vision, when finally he saw a room inhabited with people. One the size of Jason. Without another moment to waste, he zoomed through the halls, passing an open door with random men playing Texas Hold 'Em.

"Hey Rob? Y'hear? This is Supermans boy!"

"Really?... well I suppose we oughtta celebrate!" The 2 men came closer to Jason who was tied up on the floor. With one swift move, "Rob" aimed for Jasons stomach. Reeling his leg back and ready to kick the crap out of him.

"Touch him... and I'll snap all of your fingers back." said a deep heroic voice. The two mens glances shifted uneasily, as they looked up at the man who spoke.

"Hi...Hi... Hi.. Mr. Superman.," One manage to studder, "We-We weren't doing nuthin"  
Superman took a step closer as they took 3 steps back. He bent down to pick up Jason, he was trembling. Even if he was the man of steels son. He was still only a child.

"Jason? It's ok I'm here." His voice was soothing.  
Jason looked up at Clarks bright eyes. With no words left to speak, he wrapped his arms around Clarks neck. Clark lowered him down and faced the cowards who were huddling in the corner.

"What did you do to my son?"

"Wha-Wha- We didn't do nuthin'!"

"THEN WHY IS HE SHAKING?"

"Lex put sum' of dat' green stuff in his pocket!" Clarks glance shot back to Jason. He was paler than usual. It was poisoning his son.

_But I just held him close to me a minute ago! I should have felt some effects of it!  
_  
Clark strode over to his son, digging through his small pajama pockets. His long fingers ran over a rather pointy object. He picked it up as it tingled his fingers. It was a small stone, but it still hurt like hell. Clark chucked it out of the window. Having it zoom past the two men at 70 miles an hour. Jasons color began to go back to normal as Clark picked him up to leave. He was standing in the doorway when he turned around.

"I want you two to stay in this room. And if I see you move, even the slightest inch. I'll throw you out the window, Just like that rock." And with that he left. Leaving the two men very frightened. Clark wasn't normally like this, but when someone he loved was in danger, he went to all the extremes.

* * *

They zoomed out of a open window and landed on the roof moments later.

"Lois? Lois? Where are you?" Clark suddenly felt weak, as if he was about to drop Jason. His knees were shaking and his head was dizzy. Clark looked over at Jason, whos face was as pale as before.

"Jason... theres...kryptonite around here." Clark informed his son.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Clark turned around to find Lex, holding a large solid block of kryptonite. Clarks knees began to buckle as he dropped to the ground on his knees. Still holding Jason in his arms.  
"Oh, my my my! Is the big strong superhero tired"  
Clark bent down moving his mouth near Jasons ear and whispered,

"Jason, I want you to run away from the rock ok? And if men try to hurt you. Kick 'em"  
Jasons nod was weak, But he knew what to do as Clark released his from his arms. The two sat next to each other in a slight daze. Clark kept tilting over, unable to hold his own body up. Behind Lex stood Richard and Lois, Lois was being held by two men, who were undressing her with their eyes every second. It pained him to be just sitting there helpless. Clark began to stand up, finding strength from within. His knees were shaky as he looked Lex straight in the eye.

"What do you want Lex?"

"Well, I want a pony and a Barbie Dream house and-"

"What do you want from me."

"I want to destroy you, slowly and painfully." Lex replied with a smile.  
Clark glanced over at Lois, her eyes filled with fear. He couldn't let her down, not here, not now, not ever. Clark took a step towards Lois.  
"And where do you think you're going?"

"To kick the crap out of your men if they don't release Ms. Lane." Clarks voice began to crack, he was dying inside, but he couldn't Lex see that. Lex pushed the rock closer. Causing Clark to stop dead in his tracks.

Clark looked over at Jason, who remained sitting on the ground, indian style. He barely whispered, "Jason, we need to get that rock away from Lex. It's hurting us"  
Jason looked up at Clark, as if he were shouting the words directly at him. He looked around, the adults seemed to not have heard it. He shook his head telling Clark he understood.

Lex glanced from Jason to Clark, Jason to Clark, Jason to Clark. They seemed to be having a nonverbal conversation.

"Are you two talking about meeee?" Lex asked with a Valley girl accent.  
Clark swallowed roughly.

"Look, let Richard, Lois and Jason go... and you can do whatever you want with me."

"Aww, Whats the fun in that? Plus, last time we did kick the crap out of you, You ended up living! Thanks to some people on this roof that will remain anonymous." Lex nodded his head towards Richard and Lois.

_Hes still offering to save me? I sold my soul to the devil... and... hes risking his life to save my own?_ Richard thought to himself, _I have to do something._

"Richard? You mean pilot guy? You're offering to save him"  
Clark shook his head slowly as Lex continued, "Hes the one who suggested we take Jason** AND** Lois in the first place!... Still want to save him?" Richard knew the exact words he wanted to say, but none of them would come out. Clark shot a glare at him, ready to kill him on the spot. But once again he slowly shook his head. After all, He was the reason Lois left him.  
"Wow, You're so...so...heroic! It kind of brings a tear to my eye." Lex wiped air from his eye as he lowered his hand that contained the Kryptonite.  
Immediately Clark and Jasons color came back. Clark looked at Jason, as if the time was right. Then looked at Richard, who looked right back at him with apologies pouring out of his eyes.

* * *

They counted to three as Jason rammed in to Lex with full force, just like his father, causing the rock to fly out of his hands and over the ledge. Richard attacked one of the guys that were holding Lois, as Clark attacked the other man, who was slightly larger. Lois ran over to Jason, hugging him tightly.  
Clark and Richard pushed the men off of the building hearing two loud thuds.

"Aw... You shouldn't of done that." The cocking of a gun caught Clarks attention. He spun around quickly, as Lex pressed the gun against Lois' temple.  
"Take one more step, and I'll put a shiny bullet in pretty little Lois Lane."

Lex reached into his pocket grabbed his phone and flipped it open. "Kitty, get the helicopter, we're leaving."

The five stood awkwardly as the helicopter came closer. Lex grabbed to the rope ladder, that landed next to Lois. The gun still in hand.

"Well, This is where I bid you farewell. Hell, I might as well go out with a bang." Lex pressed the tip of the barrel against Lois' chest and pulled the trigger. He dropped the gun, and started waving goodbye. Clark instantly zoomed over to Lois' side, craddling her, as Richard grabbed the gun and aimed it at Lex. He aimed for Lex's forehead, but shot his foot instead, his hands shaky.

"Richard, I'm going to the hospital, take care of Jason." Before Richard could argue, Clark zoomed off with Lois, barely conscious.

* * *

Clark bursted into the hospital, his eyes holding back tears.  
"I need a doctor. NOW"  
The doctors quickly came to aid as Metroplis' Savoir stood holding the love of his life in his arms. They rushed her into the ICU and began to operate immediately. Clark stood by, to occupied to change into normal clothes. No one bothered to escort Superman out of the room. He stood watching helplessly, he couldn't do anything to help her, Except stay by her side. The bullet landed close to her heart, leaving little room to operate. The nurses wiped away sweat from the doctors foreheads, as Superman fidgeted with his hands. Two hours later, they were able to retrieve the bullet and patched her up. Clark stood silently as the doctors exited the room. He walked over to Lois' side and grabbed her hand with his own.  
He spent hours thinking, thinking of the right words to say, when it came to him.

"I dont know if you can hear me, They say sometimes that when people are... That sometimes they can hear you? I don't know if you can hear me. I just wanted to tell you... that, I Love you"  
When Lois didn't react, Clark hung his head. Allowing the beeping of the monitor to speak for Lois.

"You should stop stealing my lines Mister." Clarks glance shot up at Lois, her voice was weak and her face was a lighter shade of pale.

"You scared me there."

"I didn't mean too." The beeping became slower as Clark took a deep breath.

"I was... going to do this later. But maybe this is the right time." Lois looked at Clark with a puzzled expression, and began to bite her bottom lip.  
Clark backed away as he reached into his shoe. He pulled out a small box, and got down on one knee. Lois' face lit up as Clark opened the box,  
"Lois Lane, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Will you marry me? And make me the happiest man in the world?"

Lois' eyes began to water, as she hastily took in breath through the tubes. A single tear rolled down her cheek as air was becomer rougher to take in.  
A wide smile came to her face as she spoke. "Yes! Yes! Clark, I love you!" Clark took her in his arms and kissed her as the beeping began to speed up, but then slowed back down. Clark let go, sitting next to the bed with Lois' hand enveloped in his own.  
He planted a light kiss on it, determined never to let go. The door slowly opened as Jason rushed in, to his mommys bedside. He jumped up to kiss her forehead, as he settled down in his fathers lap.

Hours later, as Lois laid sleeping, Jason was passed out in Clarks lap. Clark fought sleep from his eyes as he held onto Lois' hand. He looked up at Lois, telling himself, "Shes going to get better,  
Shes going to be just fine, You'll two get married, and live happily ever after." The beeping became lethargic.  
Clark choked back tears, as the beeping finally came to a hault. His eyes shot to the monitor, and then one long beep.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

And with that, She was gone. Clark sat motionless on the chair, as doctors rushed in.  
Lois Lane, the love of his life, The only thing in the world that made him feel vulnerable, free. Was pronounced dead.

* * *

**Hello. Thanks for reading.**

**Ar-Zimraphel:** Eh? Is it better?

**GerryBsGirl:** Yay, I'm glad you liked it.

**Angel452:** Thanks for.. well.. being a consisted reviewer. :)

**ANTHROPOLOGi:** Eh. Hahaha

**Jacqueline Roget:** Alright, alright hes evil! Well.. not as much anymore.

**rfknives:** Thanks for being able to point out my mistakes hahaha

**Linda P.:** I dont feel like putting up with you today. So therefore, I won't.

Thank you to everyone who actually liked my story. Like I said before this is the **LAST CHAPTER**, and if people enjoyed it.. I will write a sequel. )  
Please review!

- Starahel


End file.
